<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confía en el destino by Berlermocenterr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509287">Confía en el destino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlermocenterr/pseuds/Berlermocenterr'>Berlermocenterr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Berlermo, Developing Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlermocenterr/pseuds/Berlermocenterr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrés dejó a Martín 2 años antes del atraco a la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre. ¿De verdad en esos 2 años no volvieron a tener ningún contacto?</p><p>¿Por qué Palermo le dice a Sergio ''él era imprescindible para mi''? Si su última vez fue esa noche, Andrés ya no era imprescindible en la vida de Martín. Podría haber dicho ''Él fue imprescindible para mi. Hasta que decidió marcharse con vos''. Pero no, dijo ''era''. Lo que implica que Andrés seguía siendo imprescindible durante el atraco.<br/>¿Cómo sabía Sergio la dirección de Martín? No creo que Martín se la dijera, estaba enfadado con él porque Andrés había abandonado el plan por su culpa. </p><p>La historia del fic se basa en el período de esos 2 años desde que le dejó hasta que se produce el asalto a la FNMT.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa &amp; Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martín había decidido no irse de Italia. Era el lugar en el que más tiempo había vivido y algo dentro de él sentía que pertenecía a esa tierra. Sin embargo, tampoco se quería olvidar de sus orígenes en Buenos Aires, así que decidió buscar algo que le recordara a su tierra, y a su vez estuviera en Italia. La ciudad le vino a la mente en 10 segundos: Palermo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Palermo, Sicilia. 1 año después de que Martín abandonara el Monasterio.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>El piso de Martín lucía con un aspecto mediocre. Las latas de comida se acumulaban en la basura. Los platos, cubiertos y vasos gastados llenaban el fregadero y los restos de comida estaban esparcidos por la mesa y por parte del suelo.</p><p>Martín tampoco se veía diferente. Ni siquiera se esforzaba en mantener su aspecto cuidado. La barba de varios días le empezaba a molestar, la camiseta interior blanca estaba manchada con restos de la naranja roja que se acababa de comer y de leche. El batín hacía semanas que no lo metía a la lavadora. Pero no le importaba, no tenía razón alguna para ello.</p><p>Dedicaba sus días a elaborar la maqueta del teledirigible mientras escuchaba la música de su adolescencia. No sabía muy bien el por qué, pero mantener la mente ocupada en esa maqueta le reconfortaba. Le traía recuerdos de sus días en el monasterio, y a pesar de que el dolor era, a veces, insoportable, había encontrado refugio en los recuerdos bonitos, mientras elaboraban el plan. Lo que no sabía es que eran un arma de doble filo, porque al principio esos recuerdos le ayudaron a sentirse bien, pero por otro lado le estaban dejando anclado al pasado, y aún peor, a Andrés.</p><p>Seguía recordando el suave tacto de sus labios sobre él, a pesar de que había pasado 1 año desde aquella tajante despedida. Es increíble como los sentidos recuerdan cosas de tiempos pasados. Cada día había algo que le recordaba a él, y hoy había sido el olor a la naranja roja que había desayunado. La fruta favorita de Andrés. Los recuerdos sobre los gustos y los sentimientos de Andrés le transportaban, y a diferencia de los del plan, éstos sí le causaban rabia y dolor. Martín era consciente de que no podía seguir así, ni dedicar todos sus días a tener pensamientos tóxicos sobre él. Había decidido marcharse al lado de su hermano, y no podía hacer nada. Sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que, si no hubiera sido por su hermano, Andrés podría haber continuado el plan con él, y todo estaría bien. O al menos a eso se aferraba Martín para explicar y gestionar su ira hacia Sergio también.</p><p>'' Somos almas gemelas ''. Esas malditas palabras le resonaban en la cabeza una y otra vez, y lo estaban destruyendo poco a poco, muy lento. Hacía días que no salía a la calle, ni siquiera bajaba la basura. Sus días se basaban únicamente en beber mientras daba vueltas por la casa y escuchar música mientras creaba las maquetas de los teledirigibles de aquel plan que no se iba a realizar nunca.</p><p>En ese instante, en la radio comenzó a sonar una nueva canción. Aquella canción que había escuchado de sus labios varias veces con unas pocas copas de vino. Martín venía de Buenos Aires, y durante la carrera había estudiado inglés para poder abrirse a nuevas posibilidades de trabajo, así que se defendía muy bien en ese idioma. Tanto era así, que a veces no tenía que pensar en cómo cantar las canciones en inglés, simplemente le salían, como si de su lengua materna se tratara. Y con esta canción le pasaba. La había cantado muchas noches en el monasterio junto a Andrés, y nunca le había buscado el sentido a las frases. Simplemente se dejaba llevar por el ritmo y la pegadiza voz de Andrés para continuar sus acordes. La cantaban cuando encontraban un avance importante en el plan, y casi siempre, con una copa de vino en la mano, celebrando el momento y riendo como cuando no tienes ninguna preocupación. Riéndose de verdad. Pero hasta ese instante, Martín no le prestó la atención suficiente a las frases que habían cantado juntos una y otra vez.</p><p>
  <em><b>If I stay with you if I choosing wrong I dont care at all </b>(si me quedo contigo, si estoy eligiendo mal no me importa en absoluto)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>If Im loosing now but Im winning late thats all I want </b>(si estoy perdiendo ahora, pero gano después eso es todo lo que quiero)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Now we need some space cause i feel for you</b> (ahora necesitamos algo de espacio, porque te entiendo)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>And I wanna change</b> (y quiero cambiar)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Growing up alone, it seems so short </b>(creciendo solo, esto parece muy corto)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>I cant explain</b> (no lo puedo explicar)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Whatever happens in the future trust in destiny</b>
  </em>
  <em>(lo que sea que pase en el futuro, confía en el destino)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Dont try to make anything else even when you feel </b>(no intentes hacer algo más, incluso cuando lo sientas)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>I dont care at all, Im lost </b>(No me importa en absoluto, estoy perdido)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>I dont care at all, lost my time mi life is going on</b> (no me importa en absoluto, perdí mi tiempo y mi vida sigue yendo adelante)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>I will be so strong looking for a new version of myself</b> (seré tan fuerte, buscando una nueva versión de mi mismo)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Cause now all i want is to be a part of my new world</b> (porque ahora todo lo que quiero es ser parte de mi nuevo mundo)</em>
</p><p>De repente, algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Como cuando llevas mucho tiempo detrás de algo, o alguien, y sucede algo que te hace abrir los ojos y pensar ¿Cómo no pude verlo antes?</p><p><em>'' Ahora necesitamos algo de espacio, porque te entiendo ''</em> Entiende lo que siento, ¿porque él siente lo mismo? <em>"No intentes hacer nada más, incluso cuando lo sientas". </em>Esto explicaría porque se fue. <em>"Ahora todo lo que quiero es ser parte de mi nuevo mundo"</em>. Su nuevo mundo. La concha de su madre. La enfermedad que nunca ha nombrado abiertamente.  Tan solo quería apartarse, aunque eso significara renunciar a su felicidad.  </p><p>La cabeza de Martín parecía un trabajo de relojería. Encajando pieza por pieza de forma cuidadosa hasta que todo hiciera clic, bajo su propio juicio. Tuvo la sensación de que tarde o temprano iba a salir humo por sus orejas. Martín había ido corriendo a coger una libreta a su habitación, donde poder escribir cada frase, despojándose de su batín en el camino. Estaba tenso y nervioso. Esa canción le había ofrecido el haz de luz que tan desesperado estaba por encontrar. Y tal vez ahí estaba el error. Martín se iba a aferrar a algo desesperado. A la letra de una canción que ambos cantaban, pero ni siquiera sabía si tenía algún significado para Andrés. Aunque fuera él quién insistiera en cantarla siempre.</p><p>Había escrito todas y cada una de las frases de esa canción para analizarlas palabra por palabra. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero quizá comprender el por qué del comportamiento de Andrés esa noche, a través de su canción, le ayudaría a cerrar el capítulo y pasar página de una vez. Pero, ¿qué eran 10 años de relación comparado con 1 año sin saber nada de él? Sabía que pasar página le iba a llevar mucho tiempo, o que simplemente, nunca podría pasarla.</p><p>Cuando terminó de escribir toda la canción, las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos, pero todavía había algo que Martín no lograba entender. Por qué lo había besado de esa forma y luego había decidido marcharse, cuando podría haberse quedado, aunque fuera solo esa noche. Y por otra parte, las formas en las que se había dirigido a él, para hacerle daño y destrozarle. Sabía de sobra la química que ambos tenían, eran demasiados años ya con toques, guiños sutiles y gestos de complicidad de uno hacia otro, que traspasaban claramente las líneas de una simple amistad. Quizá Andrés solo quería refugiarse tras su fría coraza y darle la razón a Sergio. O quizás simplemente estaba aterrorizado con la idea de tener sentimientos hacia cualquier ser vivo.</p><p>Martín estaba hecho un lío, y decidió darse un respiro y dejar de pensar en eso.</p><p>- <em>Pelotudo ...</em> -susurró mientras se dirigía a apagar la radio-</p><p>De repente, sonaron toques suaves sobre la puerta. Martín se volvió hacia la puerta, extrañado de que alguien tocara. Pensó que sería la vecina de enfrente, para presentarse o pedirle algo de ayuda, puesto que hacía escasas semanas que se había mudado allí.</p><p>Se dirigió a la puerta con la mejor de sus sonrisas y al abrir su cara se descompuso. Allí estaba, con su sombrero, su traje de chaqueta de terciopelo granate, una camisa blanca y sus pantalones beige a juego. Martín sentía que sus piernas no lo podían sostener en pie por mucho más tiempo y abrió ligeramente la boca para ver si le entraba más oxígeno. Andrés se limitó a sonreír de forma amarga cabizbajo, sin mirar a Martín a los ojos directamente.</p><p>Martín tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Estaba furioso, enfadado y confuso. No quería ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra, pero luego pensó en lo que había descubierto hace unos minutos y se preguntó el por qué se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta su casa. Aunque se lo imaginaba. Se conocían suficientes años como para que Martín conociera las formas de reaccionar de su amigo. Se había tomado la molestia de visitarlo sólo para sentirse bien con él mismo y poder irse al atraco con la conciencia tranquila tras disculparse.</p><p>-Martín ..- susurró, en un tono grave apenas audible- ¿Podemos hablar? –Dijo Andrés, levantando lentamente la mirada, con miedo de mirar directamente a los ojos azules de Martín, aunque la realidad era que distaban mucho de ese color vivo que recordaba, pues presentaban un tono grisáceo y apagado que no pasó desapercibido para Andrés.</p><p>-¿Qué <em>querés</em> Andrés? –Contestó, manteniéndole la mirada en un tono desafiante- ¿A qué <em>carajo</em> <em>viniste</em> hasta <em>acá</em>? –Continuó en el mismo tono. No le preguntó cómo le había encontrado, pues lo sabía. Le había dejado una nota a los monjes antes de marcharse conservando la esperanza de que su amigo volviera a preguntar por él.</p><p>Por una parte Martín sentía una necesidad imperiosa de abrazar a Andrés y llorar en sus brazos todo lo que se había aguantado en este último año sin él. Por otra, se había prometido no volver nunca a la oscuridad que sintió aquella noche en el monasterio, por lo que tenía que ser cauto hasta descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Andrés.</p><p>-¿Puedo pasar? –Susurró en un tono dulce. Andrés sabía perfectamente cómo manejar a Martín para lograr lo que quería. Siempre lo había hecho.</p><p>Martín no respondió, simplemente se hizo un lado para dejar paso. Cuando Andrés pasó a tan solo unos centímetros de él, Martín olió su perfume y el estómago se le encogió. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y cerró la puerta. Andrés colgó su sombrero en el perchero de la entrada, mientras lanzaba un rápido vistazo alrededor del piso de Martín, suspirando de forma audible. No hizo falta más tiempo para reconocer como se encontraba Martín, tras ver el aspecto de la habitación, y un nudo se formó en la garganta de Andrés.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Oh...¿estabas ocupado? –preguntó Andrés levantando una ceja, cuando se fijó en que había un batín por el suelo, comida empezada en la mesa, y en el aspecto en sí de Martín. Pelo desordenado, la camiseta manchada y los pantalones con diversos agujeros. Cómo si hubiera cogido lo primero que tenía en el armario rápido para vestirse y abrir la puerta.</p><p>Martín se quedó mirándolo, con incredulidad y miró alrededor para entender el por qué le había hecho esa pregunta. Si era por una cuestión meramente deductiva, al ver el batín en el suelo, o si había algo más de trasfondo, como si quisiera conocer si el estado civil de su amigo había cambiado en el último año.</p><p>-<em>Sabés, </em>todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a no tener un objetivo al levantarme cada mañana–respondió justificando así el estado de su casa y de su aspecto en general, pero sin hablar de su estado civil – Todavía no me respondiste a qué viniste.-volvió a repetir mientras se rascaba levemente la zona de la mandíbula izquierda. Se había afeitado hacía tres semanas y acariciarse la barba en cierto modo le relajaba. Aunque sólo lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Como cuando alguien se sube con el pulgar y el índice las gafas.</p><p>-Ya sabes por qué he venido –dijo Andrés, suspirando mientras permanecía inmóvil al lado del perchero, sin saber qué hacer.</p><p>Martín suspiró y se dirigió a la nevera, intentando rebajar la tensión que había en el ambiente.</p><p>-¿<em>Querés</em> tomar algo? –Martín mostró su nevera vacía, con algún brick de leche abierto y algunas botellas a medio consumir de Whisky, ron y limoncello- Hay poco que ofrecerte, tengo que bajar a hacer la compra pronto -sonrió levemente, mostrándose un poco avergonzado-</p><p>Con un vaso de agua va bien, de momento. –respondió Andrés con cara de lástima. Andrés era una persona que no se fijaba en los detalles, simplemente vivía la vida como mejor sabía, sin darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Pero los detalles que estaba captando ese día en el piso de su amigo, por algún motivo no podía dejarlos ir sin más. Se iban acumulando en su cabeza uno a uno, pidiendo ser procesados.</p><p>Martín le hizo un gesto para que se sentase en el sofá y se acercó para servirle un vaso de agua del grifo. Acto seguido volvió a la cocina para servirse un vaso de whisky con hielo. Tomó un trago, saboreándolo mientras recogía el batín sucio del suelo y lo ponía en la lavadora. </p><p>Al dirigirse hacia la encimera, para tirar a la basura los restos de comida, miró su propia camiseta blanca con manchas un poco avergonzado ante la presencia de un elegante Andrés.</p><p>-Bien...<em>decime</em> pues lo que<em> tengás</em> que <em>decime</em> –susurró Martín desde la encimera de la cocina, sorbiendo un trago del whisky y mirando directamente a los ojos marrones de Andrés, desde la distancia. Sabía que en las distancias cortas Andrés tenía las de ganar, y ahora tenía que mostrarse lúcido para detectar las intenciones de él. Por algún extraño motivo se dió cuenta de que los ojos de Andrés mostraban una chispa de algo parecido a una emoción. Pero no podía ser eso. Emoción y Andrés no casaban. Ya lo había comprobado en sus 5 matrimonios, en los que Andrés no mostró ningún tipo de emoción cuando 4 de ellos terminaron. Ahora, con Tatiana, parecía que era diferente. Lo veía realmente feliz e ilusionado, y eso en parte le hacía sentir calmado. Saber que alguien estaba cuidando de la felicidad de Andrés, aunque no fuera él, le tranquilizaba. Pero por otra parte no podía sacar de su cabeza el hecho de que aquella noche le hubiera confesado que ni siquiera con Tatiana sentía lo mismo que con él. Y todos estos pensamientos necesitaban una respuesta, pues estaban afectando a la salud de Martín, de forma indirecta.</p><p>-He dejado a Tatiana –le espetó, como si le hubiera leído la mente, de una forma en la que Martín tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces para digerir aquellas palabras. Acabó su trago de whisky con dificultad para tragar a causa del nudo que se le acababa de formar en la garganta. Aún así, no podía mostrar debilidad, y decidió jugar sus cartas.</p><p>-¿Qué pasó? ¿Tan pronto te cansaste? –respondió con tono receloso mientras rodaba el vaso sobre su mano, dejándolo en la encimera, y se acercaba al sofá para sentarse, lejos de Andrés.</p><p>-Nada, simplemente tuvimos un desencuentro, y decidí que no necesitaba a nadie a mi lado –respondió con aires de suficiencia. Todavía no sentía la confianza necesaria para contarle el verdadero motivo. Miró de arriba abajo a Martín. A parte de la sucia camiseta de tirantes blanca, llevaba unos pantalones anchos de pijama con agujeros y unos calcetines que se veían ligeramente blancos, pero realmente eran grises por la suciedad arrastrada del suelo.</p><p>-Bien –respondió Martín recostándose sobre el sofá- ¿Y para eso viniste?-continuó Martín mirándole directamente a los ojos con frialdad- Imagino que <em>sos</em> lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que me importa un <em>carajo</em> tu vida sentimental–terminó la frase separando ambas piernas, poniéndose cómodo.</p><p>Andrés conocía a Martín, y sabía que estaba resentido y estaba desahogándose a su modo. Cada cuchillo que le lanzaba, Andrés intentaba esquivarlo lo mejor que sabía. Aunque había algo en el comportamiento de Martín que era lo que le hacía tan especial para él. El hecho de que mostrara sus emociones, ya fueran de alegría, rabia o tristeza. Era algo que le fascinaba, porque él no sabía lo que era una emoción, o al menos, eso creía.</p><p>-Martín... creo que deberías cuidar tu salud. Me preocupa verte así, amigo –dijo Andrés honestamente cambiando de tema. Siempre se le había dado bien evitar los ataques hacia su persona. Era un maestro en eludir responsabilidades.</p><p>-¿Ahora te importa mi estado, <em>pelotudo</em>? –dijo Martín levantándose del sofá, con las cejas levantadas y cruzando los brazos. No podía dejar de echarle en cara todo lo que se había guardado durante este año. Y no iba a parar hasta descubrir que quería. No podía permitirse volver a quedarse con tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. Esta vez, Andrés le contaría todo, o le obligaría a marcharse para siempre.</p><p>Andrés se quedó en blanco mientras una gota de sudor frío le recorría la frente, sin saber responder por unos instantes. Sabía que ésto iba a pasar. Que Martín se iba a desahogar de la única forma que sabía. Pero por más que se hubiera preparado todas las respuestas que tenía que decirle, al tenerlo allí en frente, mirándolo a los ojos, todo el guión se le olvidó. Y no le quedó otra que bajar la mirada, como si se tratara de un perro arrepentido que vuelve al lado de su amo con el rabo entre las piernas. </p><p>En este breve período Martín desapareció en una habitación que había al fondo, tras la cocina. Andrés agradeció esos instantes para respirar y pensar bien su próxima respuesta. A su vez aprovechó para observar más detalladamente la casa. Y fue entonces cuando vio la maqueta de los teledirigibles y algo dentro de él se removió. Realmente le hubiera encantado hacer ese golpe con él, más que éste, pero se había autoconvencido de que su hermano tenía razón, y era mejor no mezclar sentimientos y atracos. </p><p>Martín volvió a aparecer, esta vez con un pantalón negro ceñido a su cintura, marcando el contorno de esta y de sus piernas. Andrés reparó en lo bien que se veía con esos pantalones, pero todavía no se había fijado en la camisa de color granate informal de manga corta, que dejaba ver sus, todavía musculosos brazos, y se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo. Andrés se removió en el sofá y bebió un trago de agua, sin detener por demasiado tiempo su mirada en el cuerpo de Martín.</p><p>-Así mejor –susurró Andrés con una leve sonrisa, pero apretando la mandíbula, pues había conseguido ponerlo nervioso, y eso no podía permitirlo.</p><p>-Bien, ahora que estoy a su gusto, ¡¡<em>decime</em> de una vez a que <em>carajo</em> viniste Andrés!! Sé claro–Dijo levantando levemente la voz, y volvió a sentarse con las piernas abiertas y la espalda recostada sobre el apoyabrazos del sofá rebosando autoconfianza. No iba a parar hasta que Andrés soltara prenda por prenda todo lo que llevaba dentro. Y Andrés se empezó a sentir acorralado.</p><p>-Martín, no quiero tener esta sensación que no se explicar dentro de mi –susurró mientras hacía ademán de acercarse un poco a Martín en el sofá, y cuando abrió la boca para continuar hablando, Martín frenó ese instinto de inmediato con un gesto de su mano.</p><p>-¿Me estás diciendo que viniste solo para sentirte bien con <em>vos</em>? –Martín tragó saliva antes de continuar – ni siquiera te importa nadie en tu vida, sólo <em>vos</em>, maldito egocéntrico –Martín cerró las piernas, mostrando así su rechazo y cerrándose al comentario que estaba por venir por parte de Andrés.</p><p>Andrés cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás mientras rascaba su frente y dejaba salir su típica sonrisa falsa autosuficiente, pensando la respuesta.</p><p>-Entiendo que estés enfadado, amigo –hizo una pausa para que sus palabras resonaran unos instantes en la cabeza de Martín- pero no quiero perderte –dijo, con la emoción creciente en sus ojos- Sabes, perdí una vez a uno de los hombres más importantes de mi vida, y no quiero volver a hacerlo.</p><p>Martín lo miró deteniéndose en el brillo de sus ojos, y el leve temblor de sus manos. O era un magnífico actor, o estaba diciendo algo muy similar a la verdad. Martín relajó levemente sus facciones, volviendo a estar perceptivo, pero todavía lejos de sentirse cómodo</p><p>-Me perdiste aquella noche, Andrés –susurró con frialdad acompañada de una leve sonrisa agria en su rostro- pero te agradezco que <em>hayás</em> venido <em>acá </em>para solucionar tus problemas con papá –continuó con dureza, sin esperar respuesta a cambio.</p><p>Había algo en su relación que era diferente. Podían hacerse daño con los comentarios, a un nivel máximo. Pero es lo que tenía ser ambos unos malditos egocéntricos. Y ahí estaba el misterio por resolver de su relación. En por qué seguían queriéndose de tal forma, a pesar de destrozarse con cada discusión. </p><p>Andrés se levantó y fue a la nevera, mientras apretaba su mandíbula. Martín lo miró desde el sofá, incrédulo ante la reacción y sonrió de forma irónica sin que lo viera, puesto que se imaginaba lo que iba a proponerle. No era la primera vez que ambos habían discutido, así como no era la primera vez que Andrés había huido de enfrentarse a sus emociones y le había propuesto tomar vino y bailar.</p><p>-¿Tienes algún vino por aquí? –Preguntó mientras buscaba una copa limpia, intentando disimular la emoción que estaba sintiendo-</p><p>-¿Con quién <em>creés</em> que estás hablando <em>boludo</em>? –Respondió con una leve sonrisa levantándose del sofá y acercándose a Andrés para elegir el mejor. Sabía que estaba siendo muy duro con Andrés. Pero también sabía que él había ido buscando eso. </p><p>Sacó uno que tenía guardado en el armario por si alguna vez aparecía él. Porque sí, Martín esperaba el retorno de Andrés cada día, aunque le doliera admitirlo. Con él allí, se sentía  más tranquilo, aunque todavía tenían mucho de lo que hablar. Y ambos tenían muchas emociones que gestionar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrés dirigió la mirada a su copa, para ver como caía el vino con delicadeza, pero su mirada estaba más bien perdida. Como cuando te quedas mirando algo fijamente y desenfocas la vista porque estás procesando otros datos más importantes en tu cerebro. </p><p>Aunque todavía estaba resentido por las últimas palabras que le había dicho cuando se había sincerado sobre la pérdida de su padre, pensó en la forma de eludir los temas a los que le estaba llevando de forma forzada Martín, y decidió en este momento sincerarse con lo que había pasado con Tatiana. No porque sintiera la confianza del que había sido una vez su mejor amigo, si no más bien para no hablar de lo que sabía que iba a doler.</p><p>-Tatiana me dijo que quería entrar conmigo a la fábrica –comenzó a explicar Andrés, con la mirada todavía perdida, mientras Martín terminaba de servir el vino en dos copas- y yo le dije que no quería entrar con ninguna mochila emocional – arrastró estas últimas palabras y miró directamente a los ojos de Martín, quién inmediatamente lo miró de vuelta y supo que también se refería a él- Ella lo entendió, y dijo con una sonrisa, ¡con una sonrisa! -repitió de manera irónica- que me esperaría fuera –continuó contando Andrés – y sin saber por qué, me enfadó su reacción -tomo una pausa de unos segundos y dejó de mirar a Martín para volver a mirar su copa- que no insistiera, que no me rogara, me molestó no verla...</p><p>-Llorando, destrozada –completó la frase Martín, suspirando. Martín sabía muy bien que la idea de Andrés era que las personas tenían que ir detrás de él, prestándole continuamente la atención que necesitaba para alimentar su ego. Y cuando no se sentía el centro de atención, buscaba cualquier forma de crear el caos para conseguir lo que quería. En este caso el caos había sido el divorcio. Así se aseguraba de que Tatiana volviera a intentar ir tras él para rogarle perdón. Lo que no se imaginaba es que ella tenía otros planes de vida, más allá de él.</p><p>-Exacto, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no le importaba tanto como creía –dijo Andrés contundente, acercándose a Martín para coger la copa vino que acababa de servirle.</p><p>-Me gustaría decirte que lo siento, pero te estaría mintiendo –respondió Martín tomando un sorbo de la copa– además, ya <em>tenés</em> experiencia en divorcios -sentenció Martín, tratando de no tener contacto visual directo por demasiado tiempo-</p><p>-Creí que con ella sería diferente. Realmente lo creí –respondió Andrés, con las manos comenzándole a sudar ante la cercanía de Martín. Estaba a tan sólo 1 metro de él, pero la realidad es que lo notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Todavía se sentía incómodo, porque no habían hablado de aquella noche. Y porque todavía no se había disculpado por lo de su padre. Andrés tenía una personalidad peculiar. Cuando algún mal gesto, alguna mala palabra o alguna burla se le metía entre ceja y ceja, no podía dejarlo pasar. Como aquella vez en aquel restaurante, que unos tipos se atrevieron a reírse de su pajarita. Pero con Martín era diferente. Aunque su cabeza estaba trabajando a un 200% , no sentía ira. Ni rabia. Andrés tomo un sorbo del vino, levantando una ceja a modo de aprobación. Estaba realmente bueno.</p><p>-Todo pasa por algo, querido Andrés –respondió mostrando cierta empatía, pero con un toque de picardía en la mirada. Martín se fue hacia la maqueta que estaba haciendo para mostrársela- <em>Mirá, vení acá, mirá</em> que maravilla habría sido fundir oro juntos –continuó enseñándole los planos que había avanzado en ese tiempo. Todavía no había acabado con Andrés- pero como te dije, todo pasa por algo, y esto es algo imposible, algo que no existe –respondió todavía con más dureza, arrastrando cada palabra mientras apretaba la mandíbula, repitiendo las mismas palabras amargas que le había dicho Andrés esa noche. Andrés se tensó por dos razones. Una, porque su amigo todavía no había terminado con él. Daba igual que hubiera sacado el vino en son de paz, todavía le quedaba mucho dolor por sacar y por achacarle. Y la otra, porque sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar sobre esa noche.</p><p>-Martín –volvió a susurrar en un tono triste, mientras se acercaba a la distancia suficiente como para poner una mano en su hombro izquierdo- Tú crees que no- Martín le puso el dedo índice en los labios sin dejarle continuar, y ambos se estremecieron ante el contacto de sus pieles tan repentino.</p><p>-No <em>digás</em> esa frase, por favor –respondió frunciendo el ceño, sin apartar el dedo de sus labios. Había heridas que por más que intentaran cicatrizar, el mínimo roce podía abrirlas. Y esa frase era un golpe directo sobre la herida. Andrés apretó sus labios, agradeciendo el contacto con Martín con esa zona tan sensible. Realmente lo que quería decirle era ''Tú crees que no me gustaría haber hecho este golpe contigo'', pero entendió que él mismo le había dicho una frase que empezaba igual aquella noche, y que todavía era demasiado pronto para hablar sobre ella.</p><p>-Sabes igual que yo que sólo hay un 30% de posibilidades de sobrevivir a ese plan. Y todo depende de la extracción del oro. Un mínimo fallo y se va todo a la mierda –contestó Andrés cuando Martín separó lentamente el dedo, eludiendo nuevamente hablar sobre aquella noche, y centrándose en aclarar primero lo del atraco- Hace 1 año estábamos cegados por la pasión, por el amor, hacia el plan –continuó explicando Andrés, haciendo hincapié en la palabra ''plan'' – pero lo cierto es que no quiero perder a más gente, como antes te dije –finalizó Andrés apretando firmemente la mano que estaba sobre el hombro de Martín, esperando que ésta vez no hiciera un comentario jocoso sobre su padre. Estaba dándole todas las explicaciones que sentía que le debía, una a una, de la forma más sincera que podía. Pero tenía miedo de que no fuera suficiente para Martín.</p><p>Martín se detuvo nuevamente en el brillo que había aparecido en los ojos de su mejor amigo, y ésta vez suspiró y asintió levemente, arrepintiéndose de la dureza con la que estaba tratando a Andrés. Como bien sabía, Martín era una persona que necesitaba mostrar todas las emociones que sentía, y en el fondo Andrés agradecía que fuera así.</p><p>-<em>Che flaco, perdonáme</em> el comentario que antes hice sobre tu padre, estuvo fuera de tono, <em>sabélo </em>–respondió Martín, poniendo su mano sobre la que tenía Andrés en su propio hombro, tras el silencio incómodo que se generó. Andrés cerró los ojos como signo de aprobación mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza. Sintió alivio al escuchar esas palabras de boca de su amigo. Todavía le importaba, y eso era lo único que quería.</p><p>El suave toque de sus manos, una encima de la otra, provocó lo que se conoce como liberación de endorfinas y serotoninas en ambos cuerpos. Es curioso como los cuerpos reaccionan ante una simple caricia, de la persona adecuada, eso sí. Esto se tradujo en una sensación de calma, y de algo parecido a la alegría, que rebajó el nivel de tensión entre ambos.</p><p>Tras unos segundos en los que no podían separar ni sus manos ni sus miradas, y cierta magia se apoderaba de ambos, Martín separó su mano de la de Andrés, con cierta dificultad y se inclinó hacia la mesa que tenía al lado para coger un papel. Acto seguido, le hizo un gesto para que lo cogiera y lo leyera con atención. Andrés quitó la mano del hombro de Martín con suavidad para coger el papel.</p><p>-¿Esto <em>creés</em> que aumenta ese porcentaje de supervivencia? –Dijo Martín, sonriendo victorioso. El papel contenía una nueva fórmula que había escrito a mano, en la que tenía la clave para sacar el oro. Y todo dependía de una sola cosa. Ellos y Sergio. A Andrés se le abrieron mucho los ojos y no tardó en responder.</p><p>-Esto lo cambia todo, Martín –dijo Andrés con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Martín lo observó y supo que habían merecido la pena todas las horas empleadas al ver su sonrisa sincera. Andrés, por su parte, se hizo ilusiones por un momento y pensó en volver a retomar el plan, pero al instante volvió su mirada fría – pero ... voy a ir con mi hermano –contestó secante, de nuevo- Por papá -sentenció frunciendo el ceño, devolviéndole la dureza con la que previamente Martín le había atacado. Aunque se había disculpado, Andrés tenía la necesidad de devolverle en cierto modo la burla, y Martín no dijo nada sobre ésto. La aceptó. Lo único que Martín no comprendía era por qué cada vez que le ofrecía a Andrés una oportunidad para seguir con el plan, se volvía distante y frío.</p><p>Lo que no sabía es que Andrés no quería volver a sentir ilusión por nada, porque tan sólo le quedaban 18 meses de vida, según los médicos. Y era mejor seguir el plan de su hermano. Sin más mochilas emocionales. Y no salir vivo de la fábrica. Porque si lo hacía, aunque se fuera a una playa paradisiaca con la primera rehén que le gustara, pasaría todos y cada uno de los días pensando en la forma de volver a Italia sin ser descubierto. A por él. A por Martín. Él le había dado varias razones suficientes para vivir. Primero, su amor, y segundo, la solución que tanto habían pensado para que el plan del banco de España fuera perfecto. Pero todo esto estaba condicionado por el tiempo, y por el destino. Y Andrés sabía perfectamente cuál era su destino y tenía que buscar la forma de enfrentarse a él.</p><p>Se había imaginado muchas veces el final de su vida, después de que le diagnosticaran la enfermedad. Morir en una playa era la opción que siempre le repetía a su hermano. Pero ciertamente, se había imaginado muchas otras, en las que Martín tomaba protagonismo. Cada vez que lo pensaba, sentía un pinchazo en la boca de su estómago, porque sabía cómo era el final de la enfermedad, y sabía que quién estuviera a su lado tendría que ser su asistente. Y era demasiado egoísta, incluso para él que era un egocéntrico, pedir que Martín le acompañara hasta el fin de sus días. Lo conocía, y sabía que daría su vida por él. Pero este era un tema que no estaba dispuesto a sacar ni a hablar bajo ningún concepto con nadie. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo.</p><p>-Andrés, ¿me <em>escuchás</em>? ¿<em>seguís acá</em>? –la voz de Martín y el contacto de sus manos con sus brazos en un suave zarandeo le devolvió a la realidad-</p><p>Andrés lo miró y sonrió sin saber muy bien por qué, mientras le devolvía el papel a Martín, y depositaba una leve caricia con el pulgar sobre los dedos de la mano de Martín. Cada vez que lo tenía cerca, algo en él se bloqueaba y sólo se limitaba a sonreír.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martín había dejado su copa de vino en la mesa para zarandear levemente a Andrés. Había notado como su amigo se quedaba ausente unos segundos, como si tratara de ocultar algún pensamiento profundo.</p><p>-<em>Sos</em> un cobarde...¿me <em>escuchás</em>? –susurró Martín sonriendo ante el leve contacto con el pulgar de Andrés- Te estoy dando razones suficientes para intentarlo ¿por qué no te <em>dejás</em> llevar? –preguntó Martín mientras su mano devolvía el papel con la fórmula a su sitio- No hace falta que sea ahora, lo podemos hacer tras el golpe a la fábrica- continuó sonriendo mientras sus manos volvían a los brazos de Andrés y subían lentamente hacia sus hombros para comenzar a quitarle la chaqueta. Mientras, éste se dedicaba a mirarle con la misma sonrisa, inmóvil. Andrés no sabía si ''dejarse llevar'' se refería al atraco o a ellos.</p><p>-Disculpa un momento –Andrés se separó con suavidad y dejó su copa al lado de la Martín. Después terminó de sacarse la chaqueta y la cogió con extrema delicadeza, dejándola bien colgada y sin arrugas sobre el perchero de la entrada. Necesitaba un respiro antes de continuar. La tensión entre ambos empezaba a estar presente, y ésta vez no era por discutir precisamente. A la vuelta, tomó su copa de vino de nuevo, deteniéndose para tomar un sorbo y miró a Martín con confianza- Falta la música, ¿no? –sonrió Andrés de esa forma que sólo sabía él, eludiendo una vez más las preguntas de Martín. Éste sabía que estaba evitando el tema a toda costa, pero tarde o temprano hablarían de lo inevitable.</p><p>Martín observó como Andrés dejaba la copa para subirse las mangas de la camisa blanca dejando descubiertos sus antebrazos y volvía a tomarla para beber un sorbo de vino sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Martín. El rubor en las mejillas de ambos a causa del vino empezaba a hacerse notable. Al igual que la química entre ellos. Por más que hiciera meses que no se vieran y Martín guardara cierto resentimiento y rencor, lo que su cuerpo experimentaba cuando tenía a aquel hombre delante no podía controlarlo. Y tenía la sensación que pasara lo que pasara, siempre lo iba a sentir. Aunque estuvieran años separados</p><p>-Por supuesto –contestó Martín tomando su copa de vino y terminándola de un trago, mientras se acercaba al tocadiscos y ponía la canción que aquella noche sonaba en el monasterio. Vaciló unos segundos al lado del tocadiscos, mientras se deleitaba con las notas que iniciaban esa canción. Andrés sabía perfectamente cuál era. Tras esa noche, la había escuchado más veces mientras se dedicaba a pintar sus propios cuadros. Podría decirse que las canciones que escuchaba con Martín funcionaban como musas para inspirarle ante su hobbie más preciado. La pintura.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pude comprender después de mi sufrir, que no hay otro querer que se parezca a ti</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Y así natural como tú eres, imperfecto y feliz</em>
  </b>
</p><p><em>Mirá</em> Andrés –susurró dejando la copa de vino en el lavadero y se acercó de nuevo a donde estaba él mientras la canción seguía su curso- Yo sé que no <em>podés</em> ni <em>querés</em> arrastrar una mochilita emocional al atraco –hizo una breve pausa mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Andrés-y sé que viniste <em>acá</em> para despedirte, aunque todavía no <em>hayás </em>sido capaz de decírmelo – continuó agarrando con la otra mano la copa de vino que acababa de terminarse Andrés y dejándola al lado de la maqueta, sin separarse ni un centímetro de él.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Quise imaginar que eras para mi pero mi vanidad cegaba mi sentir, y al fin, ya lo ves, cuanto me hiere que estés lejos de mi</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Así que...-continuó acercando su cuerpo hasta el punto de que su abdomen entró en contacto con el de Andrés. El contacto físico le provocó a Martín un escalofrío, pero lejos de sentir el inminente deseo, lo sintió como si algo dentro de él terminara de romperse- <em>daale, bailá</em> –sonrió de forma agridulce, sin entender la sensación, mientras cogía su mano ya libre de la copa de vino y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, en búsqueda de la sensación que reconfortara lo contradictorio que estaba siendo el contacto entre ambos. En ese momento, y sólo en ese momento, en el que había conseguido apoyar la cabeza, cerró los ojos y, al dejar la mente en blanco perdiéndose en las notas de aquella canción, encontró la paz que tanto ansiaba en los brazos de aquel hombre. Andrés pasó su brazo libre sobre la espalda baja de Martín, guiando sus movimientos de forma lenta, sabiendo que lo que su amigo necesitaba en este momento era un abrazo. Pero decidió continuar bailando lentamente, respetando los tiempos que Martín le estaba marcando. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pude tener dicha y calor, pude cantar contigo, felicidad, sueño y amor </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Y no hay sueño ni amor sin ti</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Cuando escuchó la última frase de la canción, Martín retornó de su estado de paz, y sintió una punzada en el estómago. Otra vez otra sensación que no conseguía explicar. Y fue ahí cuando sintió como todas sus piezas iban cayendo lentamente, y que la única solución era dar rienda suelta a sus emociones y liberarse.</p><p>-Gracias por hacerlo fácil –susurró Andrés con su tono grave de voz, en su oreja, erizando todos los pelos de la nuca de Martín.</p><p>-N..n..o lo es –tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo, todavía lejos de sentir deseo- <em>Sabés</em>...estuve a punto de hacer muchas tonterías aquella noche –suspiró tragando saliva y separó la cabeza del hombro de Andrés mientras abría lentamente los ojos y le miraba. Martín estaba librando una lucha interna contra las emociones encontradas. Y no podía frenar la cascada de palabras que estaban a punto de salir de su boca. Necesitaba contarle pieza por pieza todo lo que estaba roto dentro de él- estaba furioso, no entendí por qué <em>carajo</em> me dijiste todo eso...-hizo una pausa mientras sus cuerpos bailaban lentamente. Andrés vió el brillo creciente en los ojos de Martín y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que iba a romperse- me besaste con deseo, <em>carajo</em> –continuó Martín mirando como Andrés se humedecía los labios- y después me dijiste que era imposible –terminó Martín, sintiendo que su mundo de iba a venir abajo.</p><p>-Actúo por instintos, y mi instinto en ese momento fue..-Andrés se calló de repente. No quería ser demasiado duro con Martín-</p><p>-Huir –respondió Martín, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, suspirando-</p><p>-Martín, yo no puedo sentir ese tipo de emoción que experimentáis la gente –susurró mientras acariciaba su espalda, a modo de disculpa por las palabras que estaban saliendo de su boca. Andrés no sabía enfrentarse a sus emociones, y por ello creía que no tenía ninguna. Pero pronto, descubriría que nada de eso era verdad, y que con Martín era diferente.</p><p>-Qué suerte <em>tenés</em>... yo, sin embargo, estuve a punto de... -Martín se calló en un sollozo, dejando de bailar y soltando su mano para cruzar el otro brazo por la espalda de Andrés y abrazarlo fuertemente.En ese momento comprendió las sensaciones raras que estaba notando al bailar con Andrés, en lugar del deseo que creía que iba a sentir. Necesitaba soltar lo que le estaba rompiendo. Necesitaba decirle que estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida por él. Por no soportar su marcha. Y que ahora, que lo tenía pegado a su cuerpo, los recuerdos más oscuros de aquella noche le habían vuelto como un boomerang. Y no podía salir de allí sin su ayuda.</p><p>Andrés se quedó inmóvil, tratando de comprender las emociones que estaba sintiendo su amigo. Comprendió que le estaba diciendo algo que le atormentaba cuando sintió que parte de su hombro izquierdo se humedecía ante las lágrimas de Martín.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres? –susurró con la voz temblorosa, en un tono dulce mientras le devolvía el abrazo con uno de sus brazos, y con el otro acariciaba el pelo desordenado de Martín. </p><p>-Sólo quería que todo terminara –le contestó con un hilo de voz, mientras temblaba abrazado a él. Allí, envuelto en sus brazos, se sentía protegido y con el coraje suficiente para contarle su secreto más oscuro. Y fue ahí cuando Andrés entró en pánico. Cuando entendió lo que realmente quería decir. Y entonces sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Estaba experimentando algún tipo de sentimiento?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrés sintió la necesidad de desabrochar los dos primeros botones de su camisa para que pudiera entrar un poco más de aire por su garganta. La sensación de opresión era cada vez mayor y no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Lo que tenía claro es que no iba a dejar de abrazar a Martín. Por primera vez, antepondría el bienestar de su amigo al suyo propio, aunque ello conllevara consecuencias.</p><p>Martín, por su parte, seguía aferrado a él, como quién se aferra a la última esperanza de seguir vivo. Había explotado la bomba de sus emociones más profundas y el hecho de decirlas en voz alta había conseguido que por fin comenzara a aceptarse tal y como era. Con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. </p><p>Agradeció notar la mano derecha de Andrés acariciando su pelo delicadamente, mientras la otra le trazaba líneas de arriba a abajo por la espalda, consiguiendo que su temor más profundo se disipara poco a poco. Martín podía sentir en la parte izquierda de su rostro el ritmo pausado del corazón de Andrés, que, de alguna manera, reguló su propio ritmo cardíaco y comenzó a dejar de temblar.</p><p>-Tranquilo, estoy aquí, está todo bien –murmuró Andrés manteniendo los ojos abiertos, con la mirada desenfocada en algún lugar del piso de Martín. Su cerebro no podía procesar tantas cosas a la vez. ¿Qué era esa sensación tan agonizante que no podía ignorar? ¿Qué le estaba tratando de decir su cuerpo? ¿Cómo no pensó en las consecuencias de dejar a su mejor amigo tirado como un perro, tras 10 años, sabiendo lo que sentía por él?. En ese momento, su mano derecha comenzó a temblar de manera notable. Andrés apretó su mandíbula con rabia, porque no quería estropear el momento, ahora que Martín estaba comenzando a dejar de temblar. Sabía la relevancia de su confesión, y quería hacerle sentir que no estaba mal. Y lo importante que era para él que hubiera confiado para abrirse de tal forma.</p><p>Martín no tardó en darse cuenta del temblor y separó su cabeza del hombro de Andrés, todavía con su mano ahí, para comprobar su estado. Lo vio pálido y con una gota de sudor recorriendo su rostro.</p><p>-¿A...Andrés? –susurró volviendo a temblar con el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Martín estaba aterrorizado por si Andrés no aceptaba su secreto más oscuro.</p><p>Andrés miró su mano haciendo una mueca de rabia, y, sin separarse de Martín, subió su mano izquierda por la espalda de éste hasta alcanzar su otra mano, en la cabeza de Martín y paró el temblor. Ambos estaban tan ocupados intentando lidiar con las emociones que no se habían percatado que sus labios estaban a tan sólo unos centímetros.</p><p>-Esto no es nada –dijó en un tono apaciguador, restándole importancia al verdadero motivo de ese temblor. Martín no era tonto, y sabía que algo no estaba bien en el cuerpo de Andrés. Y no sólo a nivel emocional. Pero no era momento de presionarlo, y menos después de lo que acababa de decirle sobre aquella noche.</p><p>En ese momento, con las dos manos sobre el pelo de Martín, Andrés miró sus labios, mojados por una mezcla de sal, agua y contenido mucoso que emergía de su nariz. Lejos de darle reparo, bajó su mano derecha, ya quieta, y la pasó por su barba, hasta llegar a la comisura de su labio superior y limpiar con su pulgar parte de toda esa mezcla. Su mano izquierda no tardó en seguir su recorrido, a través de su oreja hasta alcanzar su mandíbula derecha. Hacía muchos años que no veía a Martín con barba, y agradeció el tacto suave de ésta sobre la yema de sus dedos. De este modo, retiró la mano derecha para limpiarla sobre su propia camisa y volvió a subirla hasta su mandíbula izquierda, sosteniendo así la cabeza de Martín por ambas partes, mientras hacía círculos leves con sus dedos sobre su barba. Andrés siempre había sido un tipo refinado, que no soportaba ver ni arrugas ni restos de cualquier sustancia sobre su ropa. Pero en este momento, todo eso era secundario.</p><p>-Gracias –murmuró Martín, soltando todavía más lágrimas, mientras aumentaban sus pulsaciones de forma considerable ante el contacto y la cercanía con él. Martín no podía creer la reacción que estaba teniendo. Él esperaba que Andrés se fuera, o que le dijera que esa reacción no estaba bien, que no era para tanto. Pero no, ahí estaba, siendo su paño de lágrimas, y no había habido momento en su vida en el que se hubiera sentido tan protegido como éste.</p><p>-Gracias a ti, por mostrarme esto- susurró con delicadeza Andrés mirando un segundo los labios de Martín, antes de subir la mirada hacía sus ojos. Su sensación de opresión en el pecho bajó de forma considerable. Sintió la paz que había sentido su amigo unos minutos antes y supo que estaba en el sitio adecuado, con la persona adecuada.</p><p>Martín miró como los labios de Andrés temblaban de forma muy sútil. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, pero el tenerlo tan cerca, mientras sostenía su propio rostro, era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.</p><p>-Creo que necesito ir a darme un baño, me duele mucho la cabeza –murmuró Martín con angustia. No quería separarse de Andrés, pero la acumulación de tensión en sus sienes junto con el efecto del vino era cada vez mayor, y no le estaba permitiendo ver con claridad las señales que Andrés estaba mandándole sin él mismo saberlo.</p><p>Andrés sonrió con ternura y quitó lentamente las manos de la cara de Martín. No sabía por qué, pero la imagen de los labios de Martín humedecidos le estaba costando mucho de borrar de su cabeza.</p><p>-Claro, te esperaré aquí –dijo Andrés con una sonrisa preocupada señalando el sofá, mientras iba retomando poco a poco su color de piel natural-</p><p>-¿<em>Vos estás </em>bien? –volvió a susurrar Martín, mientras retiraba lentamente sus brazos de la espalda de Andrés y observaba como la palidez del rostro de su amigo desaparecía. Llevaban 10 minutos abrazados, sin separarse, y el vacío que quedó en su cuerpo al separarse de Andrés no pasó desapercibido para sus sentidos.</p><p>-Estoy preocupado -soltó Andrés en un suspiro- pero vete a dar tranquilamente un baño y cálmate, mientras yo seguiré con el vino -continuó Andrés esta vez sonriendo divertido, tratando de que Martín se sintiera cómodo. En ese momento Martín se fijó en la camisa de Andrés, con su hombro izquierdo empapado y parte del abdomen donde había limpiado sus lágrimas sucio. </p><p>-¿<em>Querés</em> otra prenda? -sonrió levemente Martín por primera vez quitándose el resto de las últimas lágrimas.</p><p>Andrés dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, hasta ese momento no se había percatado del estado de su camisa blanca. Cuando volvió a mirar a Martín a los ojos, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se veía tan guapo, a pesar de tener todavía los ojos rojos y las bolsas hinchadas tras el llanto. El rubor de sus mejillas todavía permanecía ahí, y le hacía el juego perfecto con la camisa informal de color granate que llevaba puesta. De nuevo, la sensación de opresión volvió al pecho de Andrés. Otra vez. Pero a diferencia de la primera vez, ésta era más agradable. Como si se le hubiera cortado por una segundo la respiración y la sonrisa que le había ofrecido Martín, justo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la habitación que había tras la cocina, le hubiera devuelto de nuevo el oxígeno.</p><p>La cabeza de Andrés estaba intentando procesar esas nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Era difícil aceptar el control que Martín tenía sobre su propio cuerpo. Pero ahora era Andrés el que tenía algo dentro. El problema más importante de todos. Y hasta que no lo dejara salir, no estaría listo para enfrentarse a las emociones que estaban surgiendo aquella mañana, en casa de Martín.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martín se demoró unos segundos dentro de la habitación. Trataba de encontrar una camisa limpia y confortable para que Andrés estuviera cómodo hasta que la suya se secara del todo.</p><p>Por su parte Andrés se había acercado a la mesa donde Martín había dejado su copa de vino antes, para tomarla y dirigirse hacia la otra mesa, situada al lado de la nevera, donde estaba la botella esperando a ser servida. Mientras volvía a servirse una copa Andrés, la voz delicada de Martín lo abstrajo de sus pensamientos.</p><p>-<em>Tomà</em>, <em>vos sos</em> más flaco que yo, no deberías tener problemas –sonrió de forma calmada mientras se acercaba para entregarle una camisa negra de manga larga, cuidadosamente posada sobre la percha. La serotonina en el cuerpo de Martín tras el abrazo estaba causando ya el efecto en su cerebro y por ende en el resto de su cuerpo de bienestar.</p><p>Andrés sonrió y cogió con la misma delicadeza la percha, mientras con la otra mano levantaba la copa de vino a modo de brindis y le guiñaba el ojo.</p><p>-Bien, voy a darme un baño, si <em>querés</em> comer algo, <em>sentite</em> libre –respondió guiñándole de vuelta el ojo y dirigiéndose hacia el baño, situado justo detrás de la nevera.</p><p>Para acceder a él, tenía que subir 3 escalones. Así eran normalmente las viviendas de alquiler en el sur de Italia en cuánto a la distribución del baño. A la entrada, la pila del lavabo y el grifo con el regulador de agua caliente a la izquierda y de agua fría a la derecha, y un pequeño espejo en la parte superior para el auto aseo. En el caso de Martín, ese espejo era la puerta de un armario muy pequeño donde guardaba el kit de afeitado, la colonia y el desodorante. Al lado del grifo tenía un vaso con un cepillo y la pasta de dientes, toda retorcida sobre sí misma para aprovechar hasta el último milímetro. Martín se dirigió hacia la bañera, situada en la parte izquierda, pegada a la pared, y abrió el grifo, girando el pomo del agua caliente al máximo mientras corría el agua. Si no hubiera sido porque estaba Andrés fuera, se hubiera llenado la bañera y hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo que su cuerpo hubiera aguantado. Pero quería aprovechar los minutos que Andrés le estaba regalando. Porque eran un regalo, y más tarde entendería el por qué.</p><p>Andrés estaba aprovechando para echarle un ojo de forma más detenida al piso de Martín. Aunque no había separación física entre las diferentes estancias, los muebles marcaban el fin de una y el principio de otra.</p><p>La cocina, con la nevera, el microondas, el horno, los fuegos y la pila, estaba pegada a la pared izquierda de la sala principal. A un par de pasos, se encontraba la mesa donde estaba Andrés parado, con la botella de vino. En esta mesa había botellas de cerveza vacías y restos del desayuno de Martín, que Andrés no dudó en recoger y limpiar, mientras daba un nuevo sorbo a su copa de vino. A continuación, estaba el majestuoso sofá de cuero con un tono marrón oscuro que acompañaba a la sintonía general del piso. Éste marcaba el inicio del comedor, donde había una nueva mesa, más bajita donde seguramente Martín comía todos los días, porque había dos platos con los restos de los bordes de una pizza y dos vasos sucios, que Andrés supuso de la noche anterior y lo mantuvieron pensativo. Cuando terminó de recoger la segunda mesa, se fijó en que había un segundo sofá, pegado a la pared derecha del salón, al lado de un sillón gigante. Por un momento se preguntó para que le harían falta tantos sofás, pero pensar en la posible respuesta le producía un nudo incómodo en la garganta. Tras unos instantes se fijó en el tocadiscos clásico situado al lado del sillón, junto a la guitarra española apoyada sobre el mueble, que le daban el toque de luz que necesitaba esta estancia. Por último observó la puerta abierta de la habitación a la que Martín había accedido unos minutos antes, pero decidió no entrar para guardar su privacidad. Al lado de ésta, estaba la enorme maqueta del teledirigible y todos los planos del banco de España desordenados en una mesa gigante.</p><p>El vaho proveniente del baño comenzó a verse en el comedor, ya que Martín tenía la costumbre de tener todas las puertas abiertas, y Andrés miró un segundo hacía el origen del vaho, pero al instante quitó su mirada y se dirigió al majestuoso sofá de cuero, para tomarse tranquilamente la copa, mientras meditaba en cómo le iba a decir a Martín todo.</p><p>Era octubre, y el frío húmedo del sur de Italia comenzaba a adentrarse por la piel del cuerpo semidesnudo de Martín, al que sólo le quedaban puestos los bóxers de color verde militar, provocando un leve escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Se acercó a la bañera, comprobando con la mano que el agua que salía tenía la temperatura suficiente para mantener su cuerpo caliente. Sin más preámbulos, se despojó de sus bóxers y entró en la bañera, cogiendo la alcachofa de la ducha y mojando su cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos. Dejó correr el agua caliente por todo su cuerpo, deleitándose unos minutos del placer de sentir la sensación envolvente del agua envolviendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Cuando había pasado un tiempo prudencial, abrió los ojos y alcanzó el champú. Se lo puso suavemente en su pelo, haciendo círculos sobre sus sienes para tratar de rebajar la tensión que estaban soportando, mientras comenzaba a murmurar la canción que esa misma mañana había sonado en la radio, con la esperanza de que el oído de Andrés pudiera captarla, y así descubrir si tenía algún significado especial para él.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Andrés, que había terminado de recoger la cocina y el comedor de Martín, y seguía sentado en el sofá mirando el tocadiscos, con el deseo de poner alguna otra canción para distraer su mente del pensamiento de lo que estaba aconteciendo a tan sólo unos metros de él, dentro del baño, se dio cuenta de que la percha con la camisa que le había ofrecido Martín la había dejado colgada en una de las ventanas cercanas a la cocina, mientras se servía la copa. Se levantó, con cierta pesadez tras acabarse la copa de vino, y se fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa sucia uno a uno, hasta que su torso quedó al descubierto. Terminó de despojarse de la camisa e intercambió su lugar en la percha con la que le había ofrecido su amigo. Metió primero el brazo derecho, y luego le continuó el izquierdo, sin antes pasar desapercibido para su olfato el olor que esa tela desprendía. Ese olor le transportaba un año atrás, al monasterio, cuando él mismo le había regalado esa colonia a Martín por su cumpleaños. Cerró los ojos inspirando profundamente y sonrió levemente. Esos recuerdos le traían felicidad. Era increíble como su olor quedaba guardado en los rincones más profundos del cerebro de Andrés. Terminó de acomodarse la camisa y comenzó a pasarse los botones, de una manera un poco torpe. Las dos copas de vino le empezaban a pasar cierta factura.</p><p>De repente, una necesidad miccional imperiosa se apoderó de Andrés. Las dos copas más el vaso de agua estaban pidiendo ayuda para salir de su cuerpo y necesitaba liberar la tensión que estaba notando en su vejiga. No era la primera vez que Andrés había interrumpido la ducha de Martín para hacer pis, o para coger algo de dentro, o simplemente para molestarlo. Bien sabía que Martín podía recrearse en la ducha, tardando incluso más de 20 minutos. Y su vejiga no estaba dispuesta a aguantar todo ese tiempo. Así pues, se acercó a los escalones que separaban la estancia principal del baño. Desde allí, escuchaba el agua correr por la bañera, y comenzó a subir el primer escalón. En ese momento escuchó a Martín murmurando suavemente las notas de la canción; <em>My life is going on</em>. De su canción. La que cantaban todas las noches cuando celebraban algo. La canción que Andrés había hecho casi propia, puesto que la había buscado para mandarle de forma sútil mensajes a Martín. Que lejos de darse cuenta, la cantaba de forma feliz. Hasta esa misma mañana. Pero esto, Andrés no lo sabía, y se sentía un poco avergonzado de utilizar una canción para expresar algunas de las cosas que no entendía ni podía decir abiertamente, así que, decidió seguir con ese pequeño secreto.</p><p>-Martín –dijo en un tono suave para no alertar a su amigo-</p><p>El silencio fue la respuesta, Martín estaba ensimismado cantando cada vez más fuerte la canción.</p><p>Andrés vaciló antes de subir los dos últimos escalones y acercarse a la puerta. No sabía si estaba preparado para ver la imagen de Martín en la ducha. Y menos con la sensación que le estaba provocando el vino. Había dejado a un lado la lucha contra su cerebro por contarle la enfermedad de forma abierta a Martín, para dar paso a una sensación que se parecía mucho a la paz y a la alegría, acompañada de un leve mareo y ganas de permanecer cerca de Martín. El escuchar a Martín cada vez más emocionado cantando le provocó la risa floja mientras trataba de dar dos golpes sobre la puerta, mirando a sus propios pies para no ver nada del interior del baño.</p><p>Martín se sobresaltó y dejó de cantar de repente, mientras terminaba de aclararse el jabón restante de su torso desnudo. Al ver la imagen de Andrés, con su camisa negra ancha, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, mirando hacia sus pies con un ataque de risa floja, su corazón palpitó fuertemente, mientras le contagiaba la risa. Su primer instinto fue cruzar la cortina de la bañera para guardar su privacidad. A pesar de todos los años que habían compartido, todavía se sentía muy brusco para que le viera completamente desnudo tras todo este año de tensión emocional. De este modo, para continuar viendo el espectáculo, Martín asomó su cara y parte de su torso a través de la cortina, y se dirigió a Andrés aguantándose la risa.</p><p>-La próxima vez que <em>aparezcás</em> así en mi baño te <em>cagaré a trompadas</em> –murmuró Martín con dificultad para aguantarse la carcajada- Ya <em>podés</em> mirar, estoy cubierto –finalizó Martín mientras observaba divertido a su amigo</p><p>Andrés seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las piernas cruzadas ante la necesidad cada vez más fuerte de ir al baño. Pero el mero hecho de pensar que le tenía que pedir permiso a Martín para hacer pis le daba todavía más risa. Levantó la mirada para dirigirse a Martín.</p><p>-Es.. es... es qu- Andrés no pudo terminar la frase, porque soltó una sonora carcajada. Hacía meses que no se reía tan a gusto. Mientras Martín se dedicaba a mirarle divertido, y adivinaba lo que su mejor amigo trataba de decirle.</p><p>-<em>Daale, hacelo</em> –respondió Martín divertido, ahora sin reprimir su risa-</p><p>Andrés se llevó la mano izquierda a sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas que le estaban brotando a causa de la risa, y agradeció que su compañero le leyera el pensamiento, o más bien, dedujera el estado de urgencia en el que se encontraba. Sin vacilar, entró dentro del baño, todavía cubierto de vaho, y se dirigió al wc, situado en la parte derecha de la bañera, mientras Martín corría completamente la cortina para darle privacidad.</p><p>-Hay cosas que no cambian con los años, eh –dijo Andrés tras unos segundos, liberándose al fin de la gran presión que estaba soportando-</p><p>-Ahá –respondió Martín desde dentro de la ducha, mientras cerraba el grifo- Ya que estás <em>acá</em>, ¿me <em>acercás</em> la toalla que <em>tenés</em> justo al lado vuestra?</p><p>Andrés estiró la cadena y se subió el slip, sin abrochar todavía el botón. Alcanzó la toalla de Martín y recorrió la cortina unos centímetros para dársela. Martín la cogió y sus manos volvieron a tocarse, produciendo un escalofrío en ambos cuerpos. Y ésta vez no era de frío, ni de temor. Andrés retiró rápidamente la mano mientras se dirigía al lavabo para lavarse las manos. Martín, sin que éste se diera cuenta, le miró a través de un pequeño espacio que dejaba la cortina, y vió su reflejo en el cristal del lavabo. Como, todavía, llevaba el pantalón sin abrochar, y como sus slip negros ceñidos a su cintura guardaban el gran tesoro de Andrés. Martín pasó su mano por sus ojos para secarse las gotas de agua que caían de su pelo y tratar de tener una mejor visión, mientras tragaba saliva. Pero esto no fue posible porque Andrés terminó abrochándose el pantalón, todavía con una sonrisa divertida. Martín todavía estaba procesando todo lo que estaba sucediendo aquella mañana de repente en su piso, y no entendía como su estado de ánimo podía cambiar tan rápidamente ante cualquier comportamiento de Andrés.</p><p>Mientras pensaba en todo, Martín se rodeó la cintura con la toalla blanca y recorrió la cortina para salir de la bañera. Andrés, que todavía estaba secándose las manos con la toalla, miró sin poder evitarlo el cuerpo mojado de Martín. El recorrido que hacían cientos de gotas desde el pelo de su cabeza, bajando hasta su barba, donde un porcentaje considerado se quedaban atrapadas. Las que conseguían traspasarla, seguían cayendo por su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho, donde tomaban cierta velocidad para continuar su recorrido hasta su abdomen. Después de ahí, se perdían en el borde de la toalla de Martín en su cintura. Y fue en ese preciso instante cuando Andrés descubrió que estaba mirando fijamente a la cintura de Martín, aunque sólo fuera a las gotas que se perdían, pero tragó saliva cuando se imaginó la cara de Martín mirando tal escena.</p><p>-Bueno, si <em>querés</em> puedo quitarme la toalla –Sonrió Martín alzando una ceja, sabiendo que el comentario iba a provocar una reacción divertida en Andrés-</p><p>-Yo..sólo.. em.. –contestó Andrés maldiciendo a su cerebro por no encontrar una frase coherente con la que responder- Bueno, te espero fuera –fue lo único que logró decir mientras el rubor se instalaba de forma más que notable en sus mejillas y salía del baño.</p><p>Martín sonrió victorioso, sabía que había conseguido ponerlo nervioso, al igual que sabía que Andrés había mentido aquella última noche en el monasterio.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martín salió del baño con el cuerpo todavía humedecido, pero lejos de sentir frío. Lo que acababa de presenciar en su baño le había disparado las feromonas, provocando un aumento de la sensación de temperatura global de su cuerpo. A la izquierda, en el fregadero, estaba Andrés, todavía con el rubor instalado en las mejillas, terminando de lavar los platos y vasos sucios que había recogido para disimular su verdadero estado.</p><p>-¿Qué <em>hacés</em>? –dijo Martín desde la distancia, consciente de las reacciones que estaba provocando en Andrés al ir tan sólo con la toalla- Te dije de <em>sentite</em> libre para comer, no para ser mi <em>chacha </em>–finalizó Martín con tono divertido, pasándose los dedos por su pelo hacia atrás, tratando de organizar los mechones que le caían sobre la frente. Realmente adoraba ver a Andrés ayudándole en alguna tarea del hogar, y no pudo evitar pensar un instante como sería vivir con él en la misma casa.</p><p>Andrés no quiso volver su mirada, sabía perfectamente que Martín estaba ahí parado con el torso al descubierto. Minutos antes había analizado cada curva de éste, mientras las gotas le recorrían de una manera dolorosamente lenta de principio a fin. Se había detenido en analizar como sus espinas ilíacas se marcaban perfectamente mostrando el inicio y casi el final de la V que formaba su abdomen. Y como esa toalla le quedaba tan bien, marcando ligeramente un pequeño bulto en su entrepierna.</p><p>-¿Me <em>oíste</em>? <em>Dejá</em> de lavar los platos <em>pelotudo</em> – Dijo Martín elevando el tono de voz, mientras miraba como Andrés se mordía el labio mirando como caía el agua sobre el último vaso. Se preguntó que tenía de interesante un vaso, para que Andrés ni siquiera reaccionara ante su voz. Así que decidió acercarse hasta el lavadero, y darle un toque en el hombro izquierdo, provocándole un ligero desequilibrio.</p><p>Andrés volvió la mirada hacía Martín. El olor al gel de baño cautivó su sentido del olfato, mientras el rubor seguía presente en sus mejillas. Tenía que borrar la imagen de Martín, pero lo tenía a su lado, y era muy difícil resistirse. Y más cuando el vino había provocado que su lado más racional y estirado se tomara unas pequeñas vacaciones.</p><p>-Ya está todo –sonrío de forma ladeada, esperando un agradecimiento por parte de Martín, y se giró para tenerlo de frente, mientras dejaba el vaso escurrir y tomaba un trapo para secar sus manos.</p><p>-Bien, entonces, para no ensuciar esto, te invito a comer al mejor restaurante de Palermo –sonrió Martín poniendo sus propias manos sobre su propia cintura, a la altura del inicio de la toalla, mostrando confianza suficiente sobre sus palabras- como agradecimiento –finalizó tras unos segundos de pausa, a modo aclaratorio.</p><p>Andrés siguió sonriendo y se dedicó a asentir, mientras daba un paso al frente para cerrar poco a poco el poco espacio que quedaba entre los dos. Martín tragó saliva y apretó la mandíbula, haciendo un gran trabajo mental para mantener el tipo, mientras pensaba en la película triste que había visto la noche anterior, para frenar el deseo ardiente que estaba teniendo, y que esperaba que no se notara por debajo de su toalla.</p><p>-Me parece un trato justo, pero... -Andrés cerró completamente el espacio entre los dos, tirando el trapo de vuelta al fregadero sin apartar su mirada de él. Notó como la camisa que le había dejado se humedecía absorbiendo las gotas de agua restantes que recorrían el cuerpo de Martín. Antes de continuar la frase, se fijó en el color de los ojos de Martín. Ya no presentaban el tono grisáceo de unas horas antes, cuando le había abierto la puerta. Más bien eran de un azul claro, combinado con el color rojizo que presentaba su esclera, a causa de la irritación que siempre le producía el champú- quizás deberías recortarte la barba- susurró Andrés trazando el contorno de ésta con uno de sus índices, librando la misma lucha interna que su amigo para que la sangre se mantuviera en su cerebro.</p><p>-¿<em>Querés</em> ayudarme? –contestó a duras penas Martín con su particular acento argentino, mientras intentaba hacerse el duro. Andrés acercó su boca a la oreja izquierda de Martín y le susurró un ''Claro'' muy sugerente, con su particular voz rasgada. Martín cerró los ojos, inclinando el cuello hacia su hombro derecho, para dejarle más espacio donde jugar a Andrés, mostrando ciertos problemas de autocontrol cuando su sangre comenzó a endurecer poco a poco su miembro debajo de su toalla.</p><p>-¿De quién era el otro vaso que había en la mesa? –preguntó Andrés tajante, soltando el poco aire que quedaba retenido en su garganta sobre la oreja de Martín, mientras seguía acariciando con el dedo índice su barba. No quería preguntárselo directamente, o al menos no en ese momento. Pero ni aún con el vino, el orgullo de Andrés desaparecía.</p><p>-¿De eso trata todo esto? ¿Es un jueguecito de los tuyos para ponerme cachondo y luego <em>largate</em>? –dijo un Martín desconfiado, empujando a Andrés hacia atrás con rabia- <em>la concha de tu madre Andrés </em>–terminó, tratando de ocultar sin éxito la erección que estaba comenzando a abultar debajo de la toalla-</p><p>Andrés, sin embargo, sonrió al ver su reacción. ¿Qué demonios llevaba ese vino, que no le hacía pensar las cosas con claridad? Martín alzó una ceja, sin entender la sonrisa de su amigo. Quizá era el vino, y no estaba siendo muy consciente de lo que acababa de suceder.</p><p>-Sólo te estaba preguntando si anoche estuviste con alguien –le espetó Andrés de forma pausada, cambiando de repente tu semblante. Su rostro lucía serio, pero sus labios temblaban, mostrando debilidad. Como cuando te estás aguantando la risa en una situación comprometida. Y en efecto, así fue, Andrés comenzó a reírse de nuevo, mientras Martín lo miraba perplejo.</p><p>-Pues sí, vino <em>Andrea</em>, un siciliano que conocí <em>acá</em>, hace unos días –respondió desconcertado Martín, con cierta dureza, mientras volvía a acercarse a Andrés, de forma desafiante. Sabía que los celos de Andrés eran los que estaban jugando con él- ¿Algún problema con eso? –susurró agarrando la cintura de Andrés y atrayéndola bruscamente hacia la suya- Porque yo te aseguro que no tengo ningún tipo de problema –respondió a escasos centímetros de los labios de Andrés, con la expresión seria, mientras dejaba que su incipiente erección presionara levemente la entrepierna de él.</p><p>Sabía de sobra que Andrés era pésimo gestionando sus emociones, y que no sabía expresarse, y por ello, iba a jugar con él hasta que lo hiciera. Como él había estado haciendo durante 10 años.</p><p>Andrés dejó de reírse cuando sintió a Martín presionando su cuerpo contra el de él. Estaba bien cuando él mismo dirigía la broma, pero ahora que había perdido el control y era Martín quién dominaba no sabía cómo reaccionar. Y su primer instinto fue, como siempre, huir.</p><p>-En ese caso, creo que deberías apartarte –murmuró Andrés, tratando de ocultar sus celos e intentando zafarse del cuerpo de Martín, tras tragar varias veces saliva-</p><p>-¿Qué <em>pasó</em>? ¿Qué si soy yo quien te <em>toma</em> te vas? Vamos <em>carajo</em>, no <em>seás</em> un cobarde como toda tu vida –contestó Martín elevando el tono de voz mientras seguía agarrando la cintura de Andrés, sin permitirle escapar. Quería llevar a Andrés al colapso mental, y eso lo excitaba mentalmente cada vez más.</p><p>-Martín, me estás incomodando, por favor –Respondió de forma tajante Andrés, y al instante notó como Martín soltaba su cintura y lo dejaba retroceder unos pasos, con cara de circunstancia.</p><p>-<em>Llevás</em> un rato buscándome Andrés, no te <em>atrevás</em> a negarlo –arrastró cada una de las palabras de su frase- llegó la hora de la verdad y... pum, huiste -susurró Martín ya calmado- ya es hora de que afrontes lo que está pasando <em>acá </em>–terminó Martín mientras se acercaba respetando su espacio, pero lo suficiente como para dar unos toques suaves en la cabeza de Andrés. El poco vino que corría por la sangre de Andrés, terminó de evaporarse ante la última frase de su compañero.</p><p>-<em>Mirá</em>, se mejor que <em>vos</em> lo difícil que es afrontar ciertas cosas – prosiguió Martín, ahora con un tono más dulce, mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Andrés, como éste había hecho al principio de la mañana- pero está bien, <em>aceptálo </em>–hizo una pausa antes de continuar, sin estar muy seguro de sus siguientes palabras- yo te quiero, Andrés, siempre lo haré –susurró, mirando directamente a los ojos de él- y <em>vos</em>, ¿Qué <em>sentís</em>?.</p><p>La mirada de Martín transmitía ahora ternura y confianza. La misma que le había transmitido Andrés al saber su secreto más oscuro. Y Martín quería devolverle el favor, y que Andrés sacara todo lo que llevaba dentro. Aunque sus métodos hubieran sido ahora un poco menos ortodoxos.</p><p>Andrés permanecía inmóvil, sin dejar de mirar a Martín. Había sabido jugar muy bien las cartas. Lo había infravalorado de forma errónea, porque eran los dos igual de competitivos. Y ésta vez, Martín le había ganado la partida. Su cabeza iba a explotar. Por un lado, no podía dejar de sentir el tacto de la erección de Martín contra él, que a punto había estado de hacerle perder el poco control que le faltaba. Por otro lado, ya no podía huir de sus actos, los cuáles habían mostrado la necesidad de crear tensión sexual con Martín. Y por último, los dos grandes problemas con los que llevaba años lidiando. Sus sentimientos y su enfermedad. Ahora tenía que hablar de todo eso, y eso le creaba una ansiedad terrible. La sensación de falta de aire volvió a su cuerpo. Mientras trataba de desabrocharse los 3 primeros botones de su camisa, retrocedió unos pasos en búsqueda del sofá de cuero, para sentarse y respirar.</p><p>Martín, se acercó al sofá y se arrodilló delante de Andrés, ya que el sofá era de cuero y no quería mojarlo con la toalla.</p><p>-<em>Miráme</em> un momento, <em>¡miráme!</em> –susurró Martín cogiendo la cara de Andrés y obligándolo a mirarle- Somos almas gemelas, no <em>necesitás </em>de explicarme el abecedario, ni quiero hacerte sufrir –continuó Martín sintiendo que había presionado demasiado a su <em>amigo</em>- tan sólo quiero que <em>disfrutés</em> la vida, <em>carajo</em> –sonrió Martín dulcemente-</p><p>El corazón de Andrés a punto estuvo de salírsele por la boca. No entendía nada de la situación. Como al principio había tenido unas ganas tremendas de arrinconar a Martín sobre cualquier pared de la casa, y como de repente se había sentido perdido cuándo él había nombrado a otra persona. Y como ahora, sentía otra vez la necesidad de besar a Martín. ¿Qué juego era ese? ¿Por qué cada dos segundos cambiaba de emociones?.</p><p>Andrés se levantó del sofá, y Martín del suelo, para estar de nuevo frente a frente. La camisa negra de Andrés, mojada por el encuentro de hacía unos minutos, se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando la delgada línea que formaban sus pectorales y más abajo sus abdominales.</p><p>-<em>Andrea</em> no significa nada, simplemente es un boom boom y luego ciao, para descargar el veneno que me consume todos estos años –continuó Martín en su monólogo, esperando que Andrés abriera la boca para decir algo, mientras acercaba de nuevo su cuerpo al de él, pero esta vez, sin juegos, y con delicadeza.</p><p>-El único que tiene que dar explicaciones aquí soy yo –murmuró Andrés, correspondiendo el contacto suave con Martín-</p><p>-¿Dónde quedó el deseo?–susurró Martín mientras se entretenía en desabrochar la camisa mojada de Andrés-</p><p>-No sé de qué me hablas –sonrió Andrés ladeando su boca, mostrando su dentadura perfectamente alineada, mientras entraba en contacto su cintura nuevamente con la toalla de Martín, aunque esta vez todavía no había ningún bulto que le presionara. Martín sonrió de vuelta, mientras terminaba de desabrochar completamente la camisa de Andrés, y llevaba sus labios a su oreja. Éste encogió el hombro en un acto reflejo, en respuesta al escalofrío que le había recorrido todo el cuerpo</p><p>-<em>Daaale</em>...¿Y que fue ese escalofrío? –continuó Martín soltando un suave jadeo en su oreja, a propósito, mientras la sangre empezaba a acumularse en su vientre bajo.</p><p>-Una pura reacción fisiológica ante un estímulo en una zon..-Martín mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Andrés con firmeza, provocando en ambos un leve jadeo que entrecortó sus respiraciones y no permitió acabar la frase a Andrés- Martín... -susurró Andrés con un hilo de voz apenas audible.</p><p>El poco control que le quedaba, lo perdió cuando notó de nuevo la erección de Martín frotándose suavemente sobre su entrepierna. Andrés suspiró fuertemente, mientras echaba la cabeza hacía atrás unos centímetros para buscar la boca de Martín, que estaba ocupada dejando besos sobre la parte inferior de su oreja. Andrés agarró con las dos manos la cara de Martín y acercó sus labios contra los de él, con un deseo urgente de volver a sentir su tacto. Martín le correspondió el beso, mientras jadeaba fuerte, e intentaba despasar el botón del pantalón de <em>su amigo</em>, para liberar en parte el dolor que debería estar sintiendo ante la erección creciente del cuerpo de Andrés.</p><p>Los besos fueron subiendo de tono. La lengua de Andrés exploraba, de nuevo, los rincones de la boca de Martín, chocándose rítmicamente con su lengua, en cada beso. Los brazos de Martín buscaron la parte posterior de Andrés, para atraerlo con fuerza hacia él, notando como sus dos erecciones entraban en contacto, a través del pantalón y la toalla. Por su parte, las manos de Andrés recorrían sin cesar la cara de Martín, haciendo movimiento rítmicos desde su mandíbula hasta la parte posterior del cuello, y volviendo de nuevo a su rostro.</p><p>Andrés se separó unos segundos, con los labios rojos por el roce y la barbilla con restos de la saliva de Martín, para tomar algo de aire. Hasta este punto conocía a Martín, pero más allá de aquí nunca habían pasado, y estaba aterrorizado, se le podía notar en la cara.</p><p>-No temas, estás con el mejor –susurró Martín en un tono chulo, subiendo esta vez uno de sus brazos hasta el cuello de Andrés para atraerlo nuevamente a su boca, mientras su otra mano se dirigía directamente a la entrepierna de Andrés.</p><p>Andrés volvió a corresponder el beso de manera casi frenética, mientras bajaba sus brazos hasta la cintura de Martín a la vez que se sentaba sobre el sofá, para atraerlo y hacer que se sentara encima de él. En este gesto, la toalla de Martín se desató, ante la fuerza que estaban haciendo sus dos piernas al separarse para caer a horcajadas encima de Andrés, sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Pero ambos estaban tan ocupados mientras se devoraban con pasión, que ninguno pensó demasiado en eso.</p><p>Andrés estaba siguiendo a su instinto, pero no sabía cómo funcionaba el sexo entre dos hombres. Sí que había practicado sexo anal con alguna de sus mujeres, porque le encantaba sentir la estrechez de ese conducto apretando su miembro. Pero si es cierto que no lo había practicado con mucha frecuencia, porque siempre iba a lo clásico con todas.</p><p>Martín vió como su amigo se quedaba parado, sin saber cómo continuar y liberar toda su tensión, y decidió guiarle, paso por paso. Primero se levantó sobre sus rodillas, para permitir que Andrés se bajara el pantalón y el slip hasta sus piernas. Posteriormente, dejó caer un poco de saliva sobre su mano y la bajó, volviendo a besar a Andrés, hasta su entrepierna, agarrándola con suavidad y deteniéndose unos segundos en su tacto. Todavía no podía creer que Andrés estuviera desnudo debajo suya.</p><p>Martín dejó de besarlo en la boca para dirigir sus labios a su oreja.</p><p>-¿<em>Querés</em>...eh? –preguntó Martín en un susurro mientras le dejaba besos húmedos por todo su cuello. Andrés asintió, echando el cuello hacia atrás. Necesitaba liberar la presión que estaba sintiendo en su miembro de manera inmediata. Sin más preámbulos, Martín guió el miembro de Andrés con su mano y se sentó encima de éste, observando como los ojos de Andrés se cerraban y su boca se abría jadeando, con el cuello todavía hacía atrás, apoyado en el sofá. Andrés puso las manos en la cintura de Martín, guiando la rapidez con la que su cuerpo se movía de arriba abajo y gozando la sensación de poseerlo. Martín sentía que iba a explotar al notar a Andrés dentro suya a la vez que veía su cara, mientras se deslizaba una y otra vez sobre él, cada vez con más rapidez, rozando su miembro con el abdomen de él. Las pulsaciones de ambos iban subiendo y Andrés supo que no aguantaría mucho más, entonces cogió con una mano la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Martín, estirando con suavidad su pelo y jadeó en voz alta, llegando al orgasmo dentro del cuerpo de Martín. Éste, al ver el placer y el gemido de su amigo, tardó 2 segundos en correrse llevando su mano rápidamente para no manchar el cuerpo de Andrés, ni el sofá de cuero.</p><p>Tras unos segundos cogiendo aire, Martín recuperó su toalla para limpiar los pocos restos que se habían quedado en su cuerpo y se sentó al lado de un sudoroso Andrés, al que todavía le costaba respirar con normalidad. No habían tardado ni 2 minutos en alcanzar el clímax, y eso hacía ver la necesidad en la que se encontraban ambos de fusionar sus cuerpos. Martín acarició el contorno de la mandíbula de Andrés, para recostar luego la cabeza sobre su hombro y continuar sus caricias esta vez sobre sus pectorales, trazando círculos lentos.</p><p>-¿<em>Viste</em> como no era tan difícil? –susurró Martín, complacido mientras recuperaba del todo su ritmo respiratorio</p><p>-Hay cosas más difíciles que el sexo–contestó Andrés, desconcertando un poco a Martín, con la mirada perdida- ¿Nos vestimos y me invitas a ese restaurante? –continuó con una medio sonrisa, hambriento.</p><p>Si bien con sus mujeres había sentido placer, no se parecía ni remotamente a la sensación que había tenido al terminar con Martín. Y eso le asustaba. Y cuando Andrés se asustaba, era totalmente impredecible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martín secaba los últimos restos de sudor de su cuerpo con la toalla, parado frente al sofá mirando a Andrés, que estaba todavía sentado subiendo sus slip.</p><p>-¿<em>Querés</em> darte un agua rápida, mientras me arreglo la barba? –comentó Martín, con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, a causa del clímax que hacía unos minutos había alcanzado, mientras sonreía como un tonto.</p><p>-Está bien –respondió Andrés, sin mostrar especial entusiasmo, mientras se levantaba y subía sus pantalones sin abrochar y se dirigía al baño, con la camisa todavía abierta en su totalidad.</p><p>Martín enrolló la toalla de nuevo en su cintura y le siguió unos pasos por detrás mientras trataba de descifrar, de nuevo, el comportamiento extraño de Andrés.</p><p>Cuando entró al baño, vio a Andrés dejando su ropa encima del inodoro y abriendo el grifo de la bañera para que el agua fuera templándose.</p><p>Martín se acercó a él por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura y dejándole un suave beso en su omoplato izquierdo, para posteriormente apoyar la barbilla en su hombro.</p><p>-¿Qué pasó Andrés? –susurró Martín mientras terminaba de pegar su cuerpo con el suyo. A punto estuvo de volver a excitarse, si no hubiera sido por la reacción de él.</p><p>-Martín...necesito pensar –respondió Andrés, zafándose de su amigo suavemente- No lo tomes a mal, pero lo que acaba de pasar... -finalizó pasándose una mano por su pelo, pensativo-</p><p>Martín entendió en parte cómo se estaría sintiendo él. Era su primera vez con un hombre. Ya no con un hombre, era la primera vez con alguien a quién había querido de verdad. Alguien que le había despertado una cascada de sensaciones que todavía no podía procesar. Alguien como su alma gemela. Y estaba seguro de que había sido tan especial como para él. Aunque un poco precipitado y rápido, pero era lo que tenía el verdadero deseo; que era imparable. Y ahora, sólo tenía que dejarle un poco de tiempo para asumir todo esto.</p><p>Martín asintió y retrocedió unos pasos para salir del baño y dirigirse al tocadiscos, para poner de fondo las canciones de su infancia. Esta vez el turno fue para <em>Days like this.</em></p><p>Martín volvió al baño, mientras daba pasos de baile al son de la música. Se paró frente al espejo y lo abrió para sacar la espuma y la cuchilla de afeitar. Mientras murmuraba la letra de esa canción, Andrés se metía en la bañera. </p><p>Martín escuchaba música en cualquier momento de su día, para abstraerse del mundo real y retornar al lugar donde todavía no conocía el dolor. Pero si tuviera que elegir su momento preferido para escuchar música lo tenía claro: después del sexo.</p><p><em>When there's no one complaining there'll be days like this, when everything falls into place like the flick of a switch</em>-cantaba Martín con su acento argentino y su buena pronunciación inglesa, mientras ponía la espuma sobre su cara y la esparcía por toda la barba-</p><p>Andrés por su parte estaba mojando su cabeza para posteriormente verter un poco del champú de Martín sobre ésta. No había recorrido la cortina de la bañera, y eso mostraba que la confianza que habían forjado hacía unos minutos, no se había perdido. El agua templada caía por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose por unos segundos en la comisura de sus labios, completamente irritada por el roce con la barba de Martín, para luego seguir con su transcurso.</p><p>Martín continuaba ahora tarareando la letra de la canción mientras pasaba la cuchilla por su barba. Había decidido recortarla completamente, pensando en que así, al menos hoy, no pincharía cuando volviera a besar a Andrés. Si es que lo volvía a besar.</p><p>-¿Me dejas una toalla? –interrumpió la voz de Andrés, todavía con el semblante ligeramente serio. Había aclarado su pelo y enjabonado su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz. No podía estar demasiado tiempo desnudo con la imagen de Martín en frente, después de lo que acababa de pasar. En su cabeza se estaba repitiendo todo el rato la misma imagen, en modo bucle: Martín encima suyo. Y le molestaba no poder sacarlo de ahí. Y más cuando tenía otras cuentas pendientes que resolver. La sensación que había experimentado entrando en lo más profundo del cuerpo de Martín se había acercado a un tema más místico que terrenal. Y eso lo asustaba. Porque sexo podría tener cuando quisiera con cualquier persona y escapar luego. Pero de la sensación de conectar a ese nivel con tu alma gemela no se consigue escapar. Jamás.</p><p>Martín dejó por un momento la cuchilla en el baño, con media cara afeitada a ras de la piel, y la otra media llena de espuma y se agachó debajo del lavabo para desplegar una toalla negra que tenía guardada ahí, como repuesto. Una vez desplegada, se acercó a la bañera y se la ofreció a Andrés, sonriendo y volvió a girarse a terminar su tarea, dándole así el espacio que Andrés necesitaba en estos momentos. Si éste hubiera podido salir de esa casa corriendo, lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo. Pero algo había cambiado dentro de él. Y es que ahora estaba conectado con Martín a otro nivel. Ahora los unía algo más que una amistad. Y no podía volver a dejarlo tirado, por más que su parte racional quisiera huir.</p><p>En medio de esta disputa entre el ángel y el demonio de Andrés, entre hacer caso a su cuerpo y quedarse, o a su cerebro e irse, la imagen de Martín soltando una retahíla de insultos en argentino mientras buscaba un trozo de papel para tapar el corte que se acababa de hacer lo abstrajo de sus pensamientos, haciéndole reír sin ni siquiera tener que pensarlo. Y ahí estaba el verdadero motivo de las disputas de Andrés; Martín, enfadado como un niño de 3 años, diciéndole al espejo todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.</p><p>-<em>La re concha bien puta madre que te parió, hija de re mil puta,</em>–finalizó el argentino su discurso tirando la cuchilla al lavabo, mientras presionaba el corte y cortaba un trozo de papel de wc para ponérselo. Cuando terminó, observó cómo Andrés estaba literalmente llorando de la risa mientras rodeaba su cintura con la toalla negra y salía de la ducha tras cerrar el grifo.</p><p>-Es la cuchilla ésta del <em>orto</em> –dijo Martín tratando de excusarse ojiplático mientras señalaba con sus dos manos, de una manera casi artística, al lugar donde había lanzado la cuchilla-</p><p>Eso empeoró la risa de Andrés, que ya no podía sostenerse de pie porque los abdominales comenzaban a quemarle. Se sentó en la tapa del wc, esperando que pronto le pasara la risa. Martín era la única persona que podía hacer que su humor cambiara tan de repente.</p><p>Martín no pudo evitar sonreír, tras superar que la cuchilla le había ganado la partida.</p><p>-Está bien, <em>reíte reíte</em>, ya veremos luego quién ríe –dijo en un tono sugerente, despertando la curiosidad de Andrés- Ahh.. –se quejó Martín cuando al sonreír, el corte volvió a sangrar-</p><p>Andrés se levantó, secándose las lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos y se acercó a Martín, para chequear el corte. O más bien, para acercarse de nuevo a su cuerpo. Verlo así, cabreado como un niño pequeño había provocado en él una reacción protectora.</p><p>-A ver, déjame ver, <em>pequeñín</em> –susurró Andrés a modo de burla, mientras con una mano sujetaba la mandíbula de Martín y con otra colocaba un nuevo trozo de papel, presionando durante unos segundos la herida, a escasos centímetros de sus labios.</p><p>-Gracias, <em>princesa</em> – contestó Martín en el mismo tono de burla que Andrés, mientras acercaba hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos, sin besarle-</p><p>Ahí estaban, los dos parados frente a frente, de nuevo rozando sus labios. Uno con la toalla blanca y otro con la toalla negra. Parecía hecho a propósito. Como si la luz y la oscuridad se hubieran juntado. Como si formaran el perfecto yin yang. Como si hubieran encontrado el equilibrio perfecto.</p><p>Andrés, al notar el suave tacto de los labios de Martín, y su piel recién rasurada, volvió a caer en su juego. Pero esta vez con más pausa. Comenzó moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia a otra de forma sútil, para que simplemente se rozaran sus labios. Era un pulso al sistema, pero al sistema de Martín. Las gotas de agua que le caían del pelo a Andrés, se repartían entre los rostros de ambos hombres , como si no pudieran apostar por ninguno. Andrés se acercó todavía más hasta que sus cinturas volvieron a ser una, sin un milímetro de espacio por donde pudiera pasar el aire. Ni las gotas de agua.</p><p>A Martín, inmóvil y sonriente, le encantaban este tipo de juegos. Era muy paciente y sabía que podía volverlo loco sin mover ni un dedo. Lo que no sabía es que Andrés también sabía jugar muy bien, e iba a sacar todo su arsenal para conseguir ganar esta partida. Pero él ya tenía un plan en su cabeza.</p><p>-Deberíamos ir a comer algo -susurró Andrés en sus labios, mientras aprovechaba para dejar un leve mordisco en su labio inferior- Son las 13:40 y las cocinas cierran a las 15:00-continuó mientras bajaba sus manos para agarrar por detrás a Martín y atraerlo hacia su cintura para notar de nuevo el roce de sus miembros casi semi endurecidos a través de la toalla-</p><p>-Está bien, en marcha -respondió Martín y seguidamente abrió la boca mientras absorbía los dos labios de Andrés, para luego separarse y dejarle con ganas de más- Te buscaré ropa -susurró dándose la vuelta y saliendo del baño- <em>When it's nobody's business the way that you want to live, I just have to remember there'll be days like this -</em>continuó cantando, con la sonrisa triunfal de haber vuelto a ganarle la partida. Aunque había sacrificado un nuevo polvo para ello. Y cuando Andrés le contara toda la verdad, se arrepentiría de haber dejado pasar cada oportunidad y cada segundo que podía compartir con él.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrés continuaba en el baño, perplejo ante la reacción de Martín, mordiéndose el labio mientras se daba cuenta que le había vuelto a ganar otra vez. Pero la próxima la ganaría él, cómo que se llamaba Andrés. Deshizo el nudo de la cintura y comenzó a secarse con la toalla todo el cuerpo, incluído el pelo. En ese momento, volvió a aparecer Martín, con dos perchas, una en cada mano. En una le mostraba una camisa blanca con delicadas rayas negras con orientación vertical, a juego con un chaleco negro, una pajarita y un pantalón del mismo color. En la otra, presentaba una camisa completamente blanca sencilla, con una chaqueta negra, corbata y otro pantalón, también negro.</p><p>-<em>Elegí </em>–sonrió Martín, todavía con la toalla alrededor de su cintura- o bueno, <em>podés</em> venir así –amplió su sonrisa mientras recorría el cuerpo desnudo de Andrés de arriba abajo, lo que provocó que se volviera a poner la toalla alrededor de la cintura sonriendo.</p><p>-Esta vez no me vas a pillar –murmuró Andrés. No podía negar que le encantaba ser el centro de burlas de Martín. Bueno, de burlas y de lo que quisiera, mientras fuera su centro- Me quedo con el de la pajarita –añadió acercándose para coger el conjunto- Y... también tendrás que dejarme unos bóxer –añadió con el rubor instalándose en sus mejillas, puesto que los suyos estaban completamente mojados-</p><p>-Está hecho –sonrió Martín con su particular acento, mientras le daba el conjunto a Andrés y volvía a su habitación a por los bóxer-</p><p>Andrés se acercó al espejo mientras esperaba, y peinó con sus dedos el pelo hacía atrás, todavía mojado, mientras abría el armario para buscar gomina o algo similar. Cuando encontró el bote de gomina, lo sacó, fijándose, de nuevo, en la colonia de Martín. Todavía conservaba la que le había regalado, y parecía que sólo se la ponía de vez en cuando, pues faltaba más de la mitad por gastar y hacía 1 año y medio que se la había regalado. Cerró el armario sonriendo de nuevo ante el recuerdo del día del cumpleaños de Martín en el monasterio. Como se veía tan nervioso e ilusionado como un niño abriendo los regalos. En ese momento Martín interrumpió el recuerdo entrando en el baño.</p><p>-Yo sé que <em>sos</em> guapo, ¿pero tanto como para mirarte al espejo y sonreír de esa forma? –comentó Martín tras encontrar a Andrés sonriendo como un bobo con la mirada perdida, mientras le lanzaba sus bóxers de color rojo a la cara-</p><p>-¿Rojos? –sonrió Andrés cogiéndolos en un acto reflejo, volviendo de aquel feliz recuerdo-</p><p>-El color de la pasión –guiñó un ojo Martín, volviendo a irse a su habitación, sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar.</p><p>******</p><p>Un Andrés sonriente se quedó en el baño, acicalándose para lo que podría ser su primera cita oficial con Martín. Martín, por su parte hizo lo mismo y volvió a reunirse en el baño con él.</p><p>-<em>Llevás</em> 20 minutos <em>acá</em>, ¿Qué <em>sos </em>una princesa<em>? </em>–preguntó Martín mientras abría el armario para ponerse la colonia-</p><p>-Ponerse guapo lleva su tiempo –respondió mientras luchaba con los últimos botones de su camisa- Todavía la conservas –dijo esta vez en un tono dulce, refiriéndose a la colonia</p><p>-Siempre –respondió con una sonrisa mientras se echaba dos gotas por el cuello y por las muñecas- anda, <em>vení</em> –susurró Martín acercándose para pasarle el último botón y subirle el cuello de la camisa para terminar de ponerle la pajarita bien. Andrés echó el cuello hacia atrás como siempre. Le encantaba que Martín le vistiera. Y desvistiera también.</p><p>-Ahora sí, vámonos –sonrió Andrés una vez arreglado.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * *</p><p>Andrés y Martín caminaban por el paseo marítimo de Palermo, disfrutando de la compañía y sobretodo de las historias que Martín le estaba contando con la pasión que le caracterizaba acerca de los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad.</p><p>Martín le había prometido que lo llevaría a comer al mejor restaurante, y así era. Sabía lo que Andrés amaba el mar, y degustar la mejor comida del sur de Italia a la orilla de la playa con la brisa marina rozándoles la piel era el plan perfecto para cautivar todos los sentidos de Andrés.</p><p>Tras unos minutos, llegaron a la puerta del restaurante. El camarero les dio paso, pero les advirtió que era demasiado tarde y quizás no tendrían disponible todo lo de la carta. Habían llegado a las 14:20 entre unas cosas y otras. Ambos asintieron y se sentaron en la terraza, uno en frente del otro, disfrutando del bonito puerto de Palermo en la parte izquierda y de la majestuosa playa a la parte derecha. Había salido un día soleado, y de no ser porque era octubre, con buena gana se hubiera dado un chapuzón Andrés.</p><p>El camarero llegó con la carta y se tomó nota de la bebida. Ambos lo tenían claro: el mejor vino tinto de la casa, junto a los entrantes de queso mozzarella y focaccia.</p><p>-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Martín sonriendo, mientras ponía la servilleta de tela en sus rodillas</p><p>-El sitio es maravilloso, Martín –respondió copiando el gesto, mientras miraba con los ojos brillantes al horizonte. Como si fuera la última vez que fuera a disfrutarlo.</p><p>El camarero llegó con el vino y les sirvió las copas, mientras se tomaba nota de la comida. Una lasaña para Andrés, y unos spaguetti a la verdadera carbonara para Martín. Ambos degustaron el vino, y en cuánto sus papilas gustativas lo captaron, levantaron sus miradas y coincidieron en que habían acertado.</p><p>-Si <em>querés</em> hablar de lo que pasó –susurró Martín, llevando su mano libre para alcanzar la de Andrés- tan sólo quiero que estés cómodo</p><p>-Está bien así –respondió Andrés agradeciendo el suave contacto de su mano, pero apartándola ligeramente. Martín asintió, sabiendo que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal en ese momento, y bebió otro sorbo, buscando algún tema de conversación. Aunque no tardó en salir- ¿Cómo conociste a <em>Andrea</em>? –preguntó Andrés, curioso mientras daba otro sorbo de vino.</p><p>El camarero interrumpió la conversación apareciendo con los dos entrantes. Martín fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa, y cortó en partes iguales ambos platos.</p><p>-Lo conocí en un pub que hay al lado de casa, y si te digo la verdad, me empezó a parecer interesante cuando me dijo su nombre –respondió Martín bromeando mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de queso. Andrea era el nombre de Andrés en italiano. Pero al propio Andrés no le hizo gracia.</p><p>-Y ...</p><p>-Y nada-cortó Martín- los vasos que viste en el piso eran de anoche, se vino a cenar y.. –Andrés cortó la conversación con un gesto con la mano. No necesitaba saber nada más- Lo borré de mi agenda cuando salió por la puerta –terminó Martín, viendo como la tensión del rostro de Andrés desaparecía.</p><p>-Esto está buenísimo –comentó tras unos segundos Andrés, cambiando de tema, satisfecho con la respuesta que había recibido.</p><p>-Te lo dije <em>boludo –</em>sonrió Martín<em>.</em></p><p>********</p><p>Eran las 16:00 de la tarde, a pesar de que a las 15:00 cerraban cocinas, les habían permitido comer tranquilamente y tomar café hasta que finalmente les habían invitado a marcharse. Ambos salieron del restaurante con las mejillas coloradas por la botella que se acaban de beber entre los dos y las tripas hinchadas tras el postre, y por ello decidieron dar una vuelta por el paseo antes de regresar.</p><p>-¿Para cuánto tiempo <em>viniste acá</em>? –preguntó Martín, mientras trataba de caminar sobre una línea trazada en el suelo, poniendo un pie delante de otro, con dificultades visibles de mantener el equilibrio a causa del vino</p><p>-No tengo billete de vuelta, mis cosas están en el hotel que está en la avenida principal –sonrió Andrés, igual o más afectado, mientras veía a su amigo tratando de mantener el equilibrio</p><p>-¿<em>Querés </em>ir por tus cosas, y así te <em>ahorrás </em>medio riñón, que es lo que te habría costado la noche? –sonrió Martín mientras seguía concentrado en su tarea de no salirse de la línea</p><p>-Está bien... aunque la noche de hoy está ya pagada –respondió Andrés, con una pizca de picardía en su voz, que no pasó desapercibida por Martín</p><p>-Dale pues, ¿mañana nos veremos o también te quedarás en tu hotel? –preguntó Martín, dando por imposible su tarea de mantener el equilibrio, y haciéndose el ofendido a propósito para conseguir que le invitara a su hotel-</p><p>-Yo no he dicho que quiera que te vayas –respondió Andrés mientras le cogía del brazo- Te mostraré una cosa, ven.</p><p>Martín le siguió como si de una orden se tratara. Sin hacer preguntas. Fuera donde fuera, si estaba con él era suficiente.</p><p>Caminaron hasta la entrada del hotel, mientras Martín no dejaba de hacer tonterías con tal de ver su sonrisa. Andrés le correspondía todas y cada una de ellas. El vino, de nuevo, había desatado su parte menos racional, y ésta vez no quería que nada fallara.</p><p>Cogieron el ascensor que les llevaba a la 4 planta, donde estaba la habitación de Andrés y en ese momento la cuenta atrás para que explotara la bomba comenzó, cuando Andrés, desinhibido totalmente, empujó con suavidad a Martín contra una de las paredes del ascensor y le mordió suavemente la zona derecha de su cuello. A Martín le pilló tan de sorpresa que, cuando quiso reaccionar, las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto y Andrés se había apartado, con una sonrisa victoriosa. ''¡Minipunto para Andrés!'' pensó éste mientras se reía. Iba a ser una guerra, y la primera batalla la estaba ganando. Cuando llegaron a la habitación 402, Andrés se detuvo para sacar la tarjeta que daba acceso a la habitación, mientras Martín lo observaba callado, pensando en la próxima jugada.</p><p>Una vez abierta, accedieron al interior de ésta. Era una suite con balcón y bañera de hidromasaje. A Martín le temblaron las piernas de imaginarse todo lo que podían hacer allí, pero tenía que conservar la mente fría para poder ganar. Porque, como eran tal para cual, les importaba más ganar en orgullo, que ganar en placer.</p><p>-Afortunada quién comparta habitación contigo esta noche –susurró Martín mientras lanzaba una mirada furtiva a los ojos de Andrés-</p><p>-Cállate –murmuró Andrés, cerrando la puerta y cogiendo a Martín por la corbata para atraerlo, una vez más, hacía él, juntando su cuerpo al máximo</p><p>-Vaya, pensé que necesitabas tiempo –susurró Martín, buscando como atacar a su amigo. Pero esta vez, eso no funcionó, ya que lo único que consiguió es que Andrés juntara sus labios con los de él, mientras buscaba de forma casi desesperada que su boca se abriera para introducir la lengua y dejar fuera de combate a Martín. Y casi lo consiguió, cuando éste le correspondió el beso abriendo la boca como si le faltara el aire, mientras buscaba su lengua de forma frenética.</p><p>Era una batalla entre dos mentes que sólo querían una cosa: ganar.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrés seguía el baile de su lengua junto con la de Martín, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su plan no fallara. Estaba viviendo tan intensamente el momento que se le había olvidado el motivo real de su visita a Palermo: contarle su enfermedad y su único plan de futuro. En lugar de ello, estaba disfrutando cada minuto con Martín. Sin pensar en nada más que no fuera ganar su particular y absurda batalla contra él.</p><p>Martín jadeaba sin cesar, mientras Andrés, sin dejar de besarle, subía sus dos manos en dirección al nudo de la corbata de él para aflojarlo, pero todavía sin llegar a quitársela. Tras esto, descendieron dejando un recorrido de suaves caricias por el pecho de Martín, para finalizar en la cintura de éste. Las manos de Martín, por su parte, habían aterrizado en la nuca de Andrés con firmeza, haciendo que Andrés no pudiera separarse de su boca a menos que él lo permitiera. Aunque tampoco tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, todavía.</p><p>Ambos cuerpos, unidos por el deseo irrefrenable que salía a través de sus bocas, uniéndose una y otra vez sin cesar, retrocedieron unos pasos en dirección a la cama de hotel. Era una cama extradoble adornada con un par de rosas artificiales en la almohada junto con una tarjeta de invitación en la que se podía leer: ''Benvenuti a Palermo. Benvenuti al paradiso''. En la mesita, había una botella de champagne francés y dos copas estrechas y altas que desprendían la misma elegancia que el resto de la estancia.</p><p>Martín empujó suavemente a Andrés y éste cayó de espaldas a la cama, atrayendo como si de una fuerza magnética se tratara a Martín, que se quedó encima de él.</p><p>Las luces que entraban por la ventana del exterior hacían que la estancia adquiriera unos tonos anaranjados y rojizos, a causa del atardecer que estaba cayendo lentamente sobre la ciudad. En esa época del año, en el sur del país, la noche no tardaba mucho en hacer acto de presencia. Eran las 16:20, y el sol estaba comenzando a ponerse sobre el mar infinito de Palermo. Pero la verdadera puesta de sol se estaba dando en la cama de la habitación 402 de ese hotel. Donde Martín estaba eclipsando el cuerpo de Andrés, que bien podría haberse derretido ante el calor que desprendía su astro rey.</p><p>Andrés reptó de espaldas como pudo en dirección a la almohada, con el cuerpo de Martín encima suplicando por obtener más y más mientras le seguía caminando a cuatro patas, con su cuerpo debajo, mirándole con los ojos invadidos por la pasión, como si fuera la presa más valiosa que hubiera cazado. Al llegar arriba, la cabeza de Andrés topó con las rosas y la tarjeta, y por un momento apartó los labios y la mirada de Martín para ver lo que era. Martín extendió la mano para coger una de las rosas artificiales y ponérsela en la boca.</p><p><em>-¿Effo no ferá una fifa fománfica, ferfaf?</em> –masculló entre dientes mientras hacía fuerza con los labios para que la rosa se mantuviera en su boca</p><p>-¿Quéééé? –dijo Andrés un segundo antes de soltar una carcajada tras ver a Martín con el tallo artificial en la boca, tratando de preguntarle si era una cita-</p><p>Martín se quitó la rosa de la boca, acompañando la risa de su amigo, mientras apartaba la otra rosa y la tarjeta de la almohada y las ponía en la mesita, al lado del champagne.</p><p>-Que si me vas a invitar a una copa de <em>champagne, madame</em> -murmuró cambiando la pregunta, mientras subía el cuello de la camisa de Andrés, para quitarle la pajarita.</p><p>-Faltaría más, <em>monsieur</em> –continuó la broma de Martín, mientras dirigía sus manos a las solapas de su traje de chaqueta, para atraerlo de nuevo hacia él y besarle nuevamente.</p><p>Martín dejó caer su cuerpo encima del de Andrés, con cuidado de no presionar demasiado el bulto que mostraba su pantalón, mientras le correspondía el beso. La cadera de Andrés buscaba desesperadamente el contacto físico y el roce constante con la de Martín mientras se arqueaba una y otra vez. Éste no se demoró mucho en bajar sus manos a la cintura de Andrés para comenzar a desabrochar el cinturón y los botones de su pantalón, mientras éste hacía lo mismo con Martín en un intento desesperado de sentir su piel contra la suya lo antes posible. Porque el tiempo corría, y para él, cada segundo era oro.</p><p>Una vez liberados de la presión que les ejercía el pantalón sobre sus miembros, ambos se ayudaron a quitarse los pantalones y los zapatos de forma casi cómica. Andrés, en la parte de abajo, daba patadas aleatorias mientras subía su cadera para intentar que los pantalones se deslizaran hacia abajo. Mientras que Martín, encima de él, hacia lo mismo de una forma bastante torpe, tanto así que perdió el equilibrio en una de las patadas que dio hacia atrás y cayó sobre el pecho de Andrés, riendo. La escena, junto con el efecto del alcohol en la sangre, que estaba en su momento más álgido tras cumplir 1 hora de la última copa, provocó otra carcajada entre ambos hombres.</p><p>-¿Sabes que soy un poco impaciente, verdad? –susurró Andrés mientras terminaba de quitarle el pantalón a Martín, con ayuda de su pierna, riéndose.</p><p>-¿Y <em>vos</em> <em>sabés</em> que yo soy un torpe? –respondió Martín con las mejillas ruborizadas, despegando su pecho del de Andrés, mientras se deshacía del pantalón y unía sus bóxers junto con los de Andrés, provocando que las risas se cortaran de golpe y dieran paso a suaves jadeos.</p><p>Andrés perdió el poco control que le quedaba, y, sin dudar, arrancó la camisa de Martín, haciendo saltar los botones por la cama, ante la mirada sorprendida de éste.</p><p>-<em>che boluuud –</em>Andrés calló las palabras de Martín con un beso húmedo, que a punto estuvo de hacer explotar la maquinaria pesada de éste. De este modo, Martín hizo lo mismo con la camisa de Andrés, para posteriormente tirar ambas al suelo, sin separar ni un segundo sus labios.</p><p>Y ahí estaban, los dos egocéntricos por excelencia comiéndose a besos, en una ''fría'' tarde cualquiera de octubre, en pleno centro de Palermo.</p><p>A Martín tan sólo le quedaba puesta la corbata y el bóxer color azul. Mientras que Andrés sólo llevaba el bóxer rojo que antes le había prestado. Éste se tomó unos segundos para respirar tras el beso, y se detuvo en observar la imagen de Martín, encima de él, con la corbata y el cuerpo casi desnudo.</p><p>-Parece que esté viviendo una especie de fantasía sexual con un boy argentino –susurró Andrés, mientras atraía de nuevo a Martín agarrándole de la corbata-</p><p>-<em>Disfrutála</em> entonces –contestó Martín, llevando la boca al cuello de Andrés, mientras dejaba un camino de besos. Mientras Andrés alargaba el cuello, Martín iba recorriendo despacio pero sin pausa toda su longitud, hasta llegar a la zona de la clavícula, donde se atrevió a succionar, estremeciendo a Andrés. Tras unos segundos, continuó bajando su boca hacia el pecho de Andrés, donde sacó la punta de la lengua y recorrió todo su abdomen, hasta llegar a la tela roja de sus bóxers. Ahí, se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, donde encontró los ojos de Andrés con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo. Sin más preámbulos, Martín bajó los bóxers de Andrés y metió su miembro en su boca con rapidez, aunque con delicadeza. Quería hacerle explotar de placer. Quería ganar esa lucha sexual que estaban llevando. Y sabía perfectamente que la experiencia estaba de su lado. Pero iba a cometer un grave error infravalorando las capacidades de Andrés. </p><p>Martín movió su boca por toda la largaria de su miembro, mientras se detenía en su zona más sensible para enloquecer a Andrés, haciendo pequeños movimientos con su lengua, en movimientos cíclicos. Andrés estaba al borde del colapso, mientras dirigía las manos a la cabeza de Martín para marcarle el ritmo que necesitaba para llegar al orgasmo. Éste no tardó en aparecer, cuando Martín, tras pasar la punta de la lengua lentamente, de forma casi dolorosa por todo su miembro, formó una o perfecta con su boca e introdujo nuevamente su miembro, moviendo sus labios de arriba a abajo rápidamente. Notó como las manos de Andrés le estiraban del pelo para que apartara su boca antes de correrse, mientras éste no paraba de jadear cada vez más alto, pero Martín hizo caso omiso, haciendo que alcanzara el clímax dentro de su boca. </p><p>Tras unos segundos en los que, tanto Martín como Andrés tomaban aire, éste último cerró los ojos para deleitarse de la sensación de satisfacción, sintiendo todavía como algunos de sus músculos se seguían contrayendo tras el brutal orgasmo que acababa de tener. Martín observó la paz y la felicidad que se reflejaban en el rostro de Andrés y subió su cabeza a donde estaba la suya, dejándole un suave beso en los labios y tumbándose esta vez a su lado. Andrés, por su parte, se relamió su labio inferior, mojado por su esencia proveniente de la boca de Martín, y sonrió, sin poder abrir los ojos, pues parecía que una fuerza sobrenatural le impidiera tal movimiento. Lo que realmente estaba pasando es que Andrés esa misma mañana había tomado un avión a las 6 de la mañana para llegar a Palermo, y no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Eso, sumado al alcohol y a la reciente liberación de tensión, hizo que Andrés poco a poco cayera en un sueño profundo, dejando a un Martín terriblemente excitado a su lado. </p><p>- <em>La concha de tu madre</em>, me <em>ganaste</em> incluso dormido -susurró Martín notablemente afectado por la pasión, mientras acariciaba el pelo de Andrés sonriendo- Ahora comprenderás que me vaya a dar un agua fría -susurró Martín con ternura mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño, con dificultad para andar por la presión que estaba notando en su bajo vientre.</p><p>-Mmm -murmuró Andrés, revolviéndose en la cama y poniéndose de costado. Fue lo único que logró decir antes de caer profundamente dormido. </p><p>Martín giró su cabeza y sonrió. Ahora el niño de 3 años era él. Tras observarlo con ternura, algo en su cabeza le hizo volver a la tierra, y dejar de pensar, por un momento, en que tenía que liberar toda su tensión. De este modo, se acercó a Andrés y le pasó una de las mantas que adornaba el cubre por encima de su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Acto seguido, se giró y se dirigió al baño sonriendo. Todavía tenía un as bajo la manga para la batalla final.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrés sonreía tumbado en la playa, mirando las formas de las icónicas nubes que se mostraban ante sus ojos. Se divertía buscándole sentido y significado a todas y cada una de ellas. Había visto pasar desde una con forma de camaleón a otra con forma de rey vikingo, entre las más extrañas. Ahora se divertía, señalando hacia arriba con el dedo, mientras la persona de su lado se reía a más no poder.</p><p>-¿Tú también ves que forma tiene esa verdad? -decía Andrés, al borde del ataque de risa</p><p>-De <em>ortoooo </em>- respondía la familiar voz, casi susurrando en su oreja.</p><p>Ambos se reían sin cesar, como si se trataran de niños de guardería que acaban de descubrir las palabras de culo, caca, pedo y pis. De repente, todo se nubló y se volvió color gris.</p><p>-Malditas tormentas tropicales -susurraba Andrés, mientras trataba de enfocar la cara de Martín, que por algún motivo veía borrosa- ¿Por qué decidimos venirnos a Palawan? </p><p>-¿De verdad <em>querés</em> que te responda? -susurró Martín cada vez con la voz más lejana- </p><p>-Por mi hermano, como siempre -soltó en un suspiro Andrés mientras trataba de acercarse a Martín- Pero al final, todo salió bien, y aquí estoy contigo, mi ingeniero -continuó Andrés tratando de alcanzar la mano de Martín, que parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia. </p><p>De pronto, una sensación paralizante sobre todos los músculos del cuerpo de Andrés le impidieron continuar moviéndose, continuar hablando y casi respirando. La sensación de angustia se apoderó de su garganta, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de volver a moverse. Pero su cuerpo mandaba, y decidió paralizarse y quedarse tendido sobre la arena, cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.</p><p>-Martín, MARTÍN, ¡MARTÍN POR FAVOR! -gritaba desesperado, sin que las palabras lograran salir de su garganta, mientras el propio Martín se alejaba, con la mirada llena de lágrimas.</p><p>-Andrés...<em>vení </em>-susurraba una voz muy muy lejana, proveniente de la silueta de Martín en el horizonte de la playa-</p><p>Andrés, desesperado rompía a llorar, invadido por la sensación de impotencia y rabia de no comprender por qué su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes. </p><p> </p><p>-Andrés, es un mal sueño, estoy aquí, ¡Andrés, <em>vení</em>!</p><p>Un suave zarandeo lo despertó del sueño, mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas y se mezclaban con el sudor que caía de su frente. Se incorporó rápidamente con la respiración agitada, y comprobó como sus manos podían abrirse y cerrarse, como sus piernas respondían a todas las órdenes que le estaban dando. Como podía respirar. Y como sentía el contacto de Martín, en su brazo izquierdo, agarrándole con suavidad con una mano, mientras con la otra le acariciaba el pelo sudado. Ahí comprendió que todo había sido una pesadilla. </p><p>-J-joder... -balbuceó Andrés con lágrimas en sus ojos, todavía visiblemente afectado por el sueño-</p><p>-Ya pasó, estate tranquilo si? -susurró Martín, bajando sus caricias hasta la mejilla de éste. Andrés dejó de reprimir sus lágrimas, y soltó un leve sollozo, bajo la atenta mirada de un preocupado Martín que sólo lo había escuchado gritar su nombre en sueños. Vaciló unos segundos en si debía abrazarlo o debía dejarle su espacio, pero el corazón ganó el pulso, y antes de que pudiera pensarlo demasiado, Martín abrazó por el lado a Andrés, poniendo su cabeza bajo su pecho.</p><p>-Es la misma pesadilla -sollozó Andrés, comenzando a hiperventilar cada vez más-</p><p>-Shhh, tranquilo, estás <em>acá</em>, conmigo, okey? -susurró Martín acariciándole suavemente parte de su espalda. Él supo que algo grave iba rondando la cabeza de Andrés. Y se imaginaba lo que podía ser. Aunque no le hubiera contado nada, bien sabía que Andrés no estaba bien. Su comportamiento había cambiado de forma repentina hacía unos cuántos meses. Desde que le había dicho que se encontraba más fatigado de lo normal, para ser exactos. Buen humor, aprovechar cada momento al máximo, volver a enamorarse de otra mujer, pasar noches y noches trazando un plan con su mejor amigo. Dormirse al lado de él tras tomar unas cuántas copas en el suelo de la habitación del monasterio, en pleno verano. Bailar canciones italianas completamente pegados en su cumpleaños. Y finalmente, abandonarlo sin ninguna explicación coherente. Así había sido el comportamiento de Andrés. Y la única explicación que había encontrado Martín es que estuviera enfermo. Pero ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera acertado el pronóstico de la enfermedad.</p><p>-No quiero irme, Martín -continuó Andrés, con la voz entrecortada, completamente roto. Martín lo miró un segundo, tratando de entender a qué se refería con ''irse''. Así que decidió ser cauto.</p><p>-En algún momento tendremos que irnos, lo importante es haber disfrutado la estancia, sabés? -respondió Martín. Bien podría haberse referido a sus días en Palermo, como a la vida en general.</p><p>Andrés levantó lentamente la cabeza, separándose del cuerpo de Martín unos centímetros y lo miró, con los ojos vidriosos. Esa frase le había hecho abrir los ojos definitivamente. En 2 segundos con Martín había comprendido el significado de toda una vida. Y la emoción que sintió no pudo retenerla, al ver a su mejor amigo ahí, con un albornoz blanco, cortesía del hotel, el cuál no se había tomado la molestia de abrochar, pero visto como estaba Andrés, como vino al mundo, no le incomodó demasiado. Todavía no se había parado a pensar en por qué iba vestido con un albornoz, pero le provocó cierta ternura. Aunque él no entendía muy bien que es lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Todos sus miedos se habían esfumado con tan sólo las palabras provenientes de la boca de Martín. Y ahora sólo quería besarlo hasta que sus labios se desgastaran. Pero antes, tenía que sincerarse, por fin, tras tantos meses, de su realidad. Al menos de la más importante. Su enfermedad. El plan de futuro podía esperar a otro momento.</p><p>-Martín, estoy enferm -Martín lo calló con un suave beso en los labios y retrocedió unos centímetros para volverle a acariciar las mejillas de nuevo.</p><p>-Lo sé -susurró con una tierna sonrisa</p><p>-No quiero que te compadezcas -susurró mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos sobre los labios mojados de Martín, a causa de un par de lágrimas que acababan de brotar de sus ojos.</p><p>-No lo haré -contestó éste, volviendo a darle un tierno pico- estaré aquí siempre, en calidad de amigo, o de lo que tú quieras -añadió Martín uniendo su frente con la de él-</p><p>-Me quedan 18 meses de vida -respondió Andrés con un hilo de voz, mientras trataba de tragar saliva con tal de no romper a llorar de nuevo.</p><p>La noticia fue como un jarro de agua fría para Martín. Él estaba convencido de que todavía serían muchos años junto a él. Se había imaginado mil y un futuros distintos. Todos con él. Pero nunca había sabido que su esperanza de vida fuera tan corta. </p><p>Andrés vio como el rostro de su amigo quedaba paralizado ante la noticia y volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez buscando algo de compasión. Pasaron unos minutos inmóviles y abrazados, mientras las lágrimas humedecían los rostros de ambos, cayendo sin cesar, una tras otra. Sin embargo, Andrés se sentía más vivo que nunca, pues la frase que le había dicho Martín hacía unos minutos le había hecho abrir del todo los ojos, y disfrutar el momento. Porque ésto era algo que nunca jamás volvería a suceder, y tenían que aprovecharlo. Y así se lo hizo saber a Martín, claro que a su forma.</p><p>-Bueno, ya sabes que a mi esto del drama no me va -susurró Andrés tratando de cambiar de tema, frunciendo el ceño como tan sólo él sabía y haciendo una mueca de falso ególatra- Y antes te prometí una copa del mejor champagne francés -susurró sonriendo, mientras se separaba de Martín lo suficiente como para limpiarle las lágrimas con la mano- Te prometo que serán los mejores 18 meses de mi vida, y si luego resultan que son más, pues mejor -finalizó Andrés con una sonrisa y un tono dulce, impropio de él.</p><p>-No me iré de tu lado, hermano -respondió tras unos segundos Martín preocupado, viendo como se separaba para alcanzar la botella y las dos copas de encima de la mesita-</p><p>-Lo sé -suspiró Andrés sin querer que se notara la pesadez de su comentario. En su plan de futuro no encajaba Martín. Sabía que haría todo por él, y lo único que Martín se merecía era ser feliz. Y con él, no lo iba a ser jamás. O al menos eso creía Andrés.</p><p>-Quiero que te<em> sintás</em> cómodo conmigo -susurró Martín viendo como acercaba la botella y las copas a la cama- y que no <em>hagás</em> nada que no te apetezca</p><p>-He pasado mucho tiempo sin hacer lo que me apetece, así que coge las copas y probemos ésto -sonrió Andrés quitando tensión a la situación. Lo último que quería es que afectara a los días que tenía para compartir con Martín.</p><p><em>-Dale</em>, a ver si es tan bueno como dicen -contestó Martín mientras agarraba las dos copas en las que posteriormente serviría Andrés.</p><p>-Seguro que un experto como tú sabe saborearlo -respondió Andrés sonriendo, mientras acababa de servir las copas.</p><p>-¿<em>Sabés</em> donde estaría bien tomar esta copa, para degustarla como experto? -susurró Martín, cogiendo con delicadeza con la mano libre el brazo de Andrés que llevaba la botella- <em>Vení </em></p><p>Ambos se levantaron con cuidado de no derramar ninguna gota por la habitación, y Martín guió a Andrés hacia el cuarto de baño</p><p>-<em>Mirá</em> qué regalo divino -dijo Martín levantando las cejas y abriendo los ojos en dirección a la bañera de hidromasaje.</p><p>-Para eso tendrás que quitarte el albornoz -susurró con su peculiar tono de voz, mordiéndose levemente el labio.</p><p>-Sus deseos son órdenes, mi capitán -Respondió Martín llevando su mano a la frente haciendo el gesto de saludo militar, mientras trataba de imitar el acento español de Andrés.</p><p>Andrés sonrió ampliamente mientras abría el grifo para llenar la bañera. Los minutos que tardó en llenarse, Andrés los aprovechó para brindar con Martín por ellos dos y luego besarle suavemente. Este beso era diferente a todos los demás que habían tenido. En éste no había pasión, ni desespero, ni deseo. Al menos no en gran parte. Lo que predominaba en este beso era el cariño, la ternura y el amor escondido de dos personas durante muchos años. Y la sensación que les dejó ese beso no pasó desapercibida por ninguno. Tanto fue así, que separaron sus labios unos instantes y se miraron a los ojos. Como si hubieran entrado uno dentro del otro pero de verdad, con el alma, y no sólo físicamente. Andrés sonrió, haciendo ver a Martín que con ese sentimiento que acababa de descubrir sí estaba cómodo, y Martín le devolvió la sonrisa.</p><p> A pesar de el momento emotivo que estaban viviendo, ambos siempre encontraban la forma de reconfortarse. Y de disfrutar cada momento a su manera. Y eso era precisamente por lo que había vuelto Andrés. Para vivir sus días como realmente quería. Con él.</p><p>-¿Entramos? -susurró Martín, despojándose del albornoz- Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte -continuó bebiendo un sorbo de champagne- de la bañera, me refiero -finalizó guiñándole un ojo mientras se metía dentro de la bañera. Ambos querían disfrutar de sus compañías y olvidarse, por un momento, del mundo y de lo que les esperaba en el futuro próximo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La lúz tenúe del baño, acompañada con el destello de las velas que había alrededor de la bañera junto con algunos pétalos de rosa, brindaba un ambiente propicio para disfrutar de un gran baño en buena compañía. Ambos estaban sentados dentro de la bañera, uno en cada extremo, mirándose directamente a los ojos, pensando seguramente lo mismo, pero todavía sin pasar a la acción.</p><p>-<em>Mirá, mirá</em> qué maravilla de la ingeniería –comentó Martín rompiendo el silencio, mientras accionaba un botón y comenzaban a salir burbujas del agua, acariciando cada parte de sus cuerpos de una manera casi angelical- pero <em>esperá</em>, eso no es todo –continuó Martín mientras accionaba otro de los botones y las luces led que habían alrededor cambiaban de color. El brillo en los ojos del ingeniero era más que notable, y Andrés se deleitaba mirando como disfrutaba manejando la bañera de hidromasaje, mientras bebía pequeños sorbos de champagne. La ilusión que desprendía por cada tontería era digna de admiración. Era arte para sus ojos. Ahora se entretenía apagando y encendiendo el botón de las burbujas repetidas veces, mientras murmuraba cosas a las que Andrés no podía prestar demasiada atención porque comenzó a reírse.</p><p>-Martín, para, para, te vas a cargar el motor –logró decir entre suaves carcajadas mientras abandonaba su posición recostada sobre la pared de la bañera, para inclinarse hacia Martín y llevar la mano hacia él para intentar separar sus dedos del botón.</p><p>-¿Y si no paro, qué? –sonrió desafiante, mientras con la mano libre bebía un buen sorbo de champagne. Tal vez demasiado de golpe, ya que tuvo que hinchar sus mejillas como si de un pez globo se tratase para poder continuar respirando-</p><p>-¿Martín? –estalló Andrés mientras veía como su amigo tenía serios problemas para tragar toda la cantidad que había ingerido de una sola vez-</p><p>Martín intentó con todas sus fuerzas no reírse, pero la imagen de Andrés casi retorciéndose sobre si mismo a causa del cuadro que estaba montando, fue superior a sus fuerzas y la risa, y lo que no es la risa, se abrieron paso a través de su boca, adornando la pared que estaba pegada a la bañera de gotas del mejor champagne francés.</p><p>-¿Eso es la máxima capacidad que tiene tu boca? –preguntó Andrés, tras unos segundos en los que tuvo que realizar algo parecido a la posición fetal para calmar el dolor de quemazón en sus abdominales a causa de la risa, mientras ladeaba su sonrisa tratando de provocar a Martín.</p><p>-Lo sabrías si no te hubieras quedado dormido –respondió Martín, con el mismo tono desafiante, mientras dejaba su copa vacía a un lado. El contacto de la mano de Andrés con la suya había hecho que frenara el comienzo de un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo con las burbujas. Pero todavía no le había mostrado todo lo que le había prometido a Andrés, así que separó su mano de la de él, para alcanzar uno de los botes que lucían en una esquina de la bañera.</p><p>-¿Vas a echar polvos? –sonrió Andrés, inocente ante la pregunta que acababa de salir de su boca.</p><p>-Los que <em>vos aguantés</em> –respondió Martín sonriendo, de nuevo victorioso. Aunque ambos trataban de hacer de tripas corazón, la salvaje tensión sexual que había acumulada era prácticamente imposible de frenar. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado. Y es que, cuando dos personas se sinceran en mente y alma, el cuerpo les sigue el juego, ofreciendo una experiencia casi mística.</p><p>Andrés se llevó la mano al pecho y abrió la boca actuando como si se hiciera el ofendido, mientras Martín echaba el jabón especial y las sales para que se formara un cúmulo de espuma alrededor de ellos.</p><p>Tras unos segundos en los que ambos se quedaron prácticamente embobados viendo como el volumen de la espuma era cada vez mayor, hasta el punto de que ya no veían sus propios cuerpos, decidieron recostarse sobre la bañera, cada uno todavía en su lado.</p><p>-Es maravilloso estar aquí –murmuró Andrés rompiendo el silencio- estar aquí contigo –puntualizó mientras con la mano que tenía libre jugaba con la espuma de alrededor de su pecho</p><p>-Eh... no estarás poniéndote sentimental, ¿verdad? –susurró Martín mientras estiraba una de sus piernas tratando de rozar con la pierna de Andrés. El efecto del alcohol comenzaba a mostrarse en las intenciones de ambos.</p><p>-Gilipollas-murmuró Andrés entre dientes, terminando su copa de champagne y dejándola en un lado-</p><p>-Pero por <em>vos, boludo</em> –respondió mientras dirigía la pierna a una zona en la que sabía que iba a ser bienvenida, provocando un pequeño respingo en el cuerpo de Andrés.</p><p>Éste se limitó a sonreír</p><p>-¿Eso es todo lo que me tenías que enseñar? –dijo Andrés levantando una ceja desafiante, mientras se removía para encontrar una posición más cómoda donde pudiera mantener las piernas ligeramente abiertas.</p><p>-No querido, pero te lo<em> tenés</em> que ganar –respondió mientras notaba en su pie como crecía la excitación de Andrés, e imitaba el gesto de éste.</p><p>-<em>Ahm...</em>-murmuró Andrés casi en un susurro, mientras esquivaba la pierna de Martín y se acercaba a su lado de la bañera, poniéndose de rodillas frente a él, que estaba obligado a mantener las piernas abiertas alrededor de Andrés para dejarle espacio. El calor comenzó a elevar la temperatura del agua, que bien podría haber sido una sauna en aquellos momentos. Martín, ante la cercanía de Andrés, y para continuar en su línea, cogió entre sus dos manos la máxima espuma que pudo y la dirigió hacia la cabeza de Andrés, mientras la esparcía por su pelo y la bajaba a su barbilla, formando una falsa barba blanca.</p><p>-Te <em>quedá</em> bien la barba de abuelito, eh –musitó Martín mientras se reía del aspecto de su amigo-</p><p>-Con qué es eso, ¿no? –murmuró Andrés frunciendo el ceño divertido- Si juegas con fuego te vas a quemar –finalizó Andrés con su tono de voz rasgado por la pasión que le invadía.</p><p>-Acá estoy, eh –respondió con cierta desesperación. Su cuerpo necesitaba que Andrés calmara su necesidad incipiente.</p><p>Andrés, sin hacerse demorar mucho más, tomó aire y metió la cabeza debajo del agua, mientras buscaba la entrepierna de Martín para simplemente soltar un chorro de burbujas impulsadas por su boca. Martín echó el cuello hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y apoyó los dos brazos, abiertos como una cruz, en cada lado de la bañera. Lo que le hacía sentir Andrés con tan sólo el hecho de tenerlo cerca no se reducía a una cuestión meramente física. La atracción mental que tenía con un ser que era exactamente igual que él era insuperable.</p><p>Entre tanto, Andrés sacó la cabeza para respirar, mientras se frotaba los ojos llenos de espuma para tratar de ver la cara de Martín. Aunque no tuviera ningún tipo de experiencia con hombres, él conocía muy bien su propio cuerpo, y simplemente se dejaba guiar por lo que a él mismo le volvería loco si se lo hiciesen. Sólo tenía que pensar como ejecutarlo. Martín mantenía la misma posición, inmóvil, esperando que volviera a sumergirse. La sensación de las burbujas explotando contra su zona más sensible, con la boca de Andrés a escasos centímetros le enloquecía. Con ningún hombre había experimentado nada igual. Le gustaba el ingenio de Andrés para ciertas cosas.</p><p>Éste volvió a repetir el mismo proceso varias veces, mientras la respiración de Martín se entrecortaba y el deseo frenético de aliviar la acumulación de sangre en su bajo vientre hacía mover sus caderas, buscando cualquier método de alivio urgente por parte de Andrés.</p><p>-Señ..señor de <em>Fonoshosa</em> -logró pronunciar con su acento, con los ojos cerrados mientras tragaba saliva y cerraba los puños con fuerza tratando de llevar algo de sangre a sus otras extremidades-</p><p>-Pensaba que un titán como tú tenía más aguante –susurró acercándose a su pecho ésta vez, mientras dejaba suaves besos con los labios dirigiéndose hacia su cuello</p><p>-<em>Vos sos</em> realmente bueno –susurró todavía con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, mientras Andrés subía los besos por su cuello, dirigiéndose a la curva que marcaba su mandíbula.</p><p>Martín no pudo reprimir más su deseo al notar como la lengua de Andrés recorría su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, así que decidió empujar con las dos manos a Andrés hacia atrás, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de culo, salpicando de agua todo el suelo del baño. En otras circunstancias, ambos se hubieran reído de la imagen a cámara lenta de la caída, con sus correspondientes expresiones faciales de pánico seguidas de otras relacionadas con tomar aire justo antes de aterrizar. Pero Andrés tenía la mirada de Martín clavada en sus ojos, mientras éste se abalanzaba sobre su cuerpo, guiado únicamente por su instinto animal. De este modo, los labios de Martín aprisionaron los de Andrés sin dejarle ningún tipo de escapatoria, mientras sus lenguas buscaban con ansia chocarse una contra la otra. Martín trató de ponerse a cuatro patas encima de Andrés sin separarse de sus labios, pero el jabón que había utilizado para crear la espuma, se estaba posando sobre el resbaladizo suelo de la bañera, haciendo que Martín se resbalara continuamente, hasta que Andrés, mostrando su sonrisa escondida dentro la boca de Martín, unió sus dos brazos por la espalda de Martín y lo pegó a su cuerpo completamente. El gemido de Martín al notar físicamente el cuerpo de Andrés hizo que éste enloqueciera más si cabía.</p><p>-Pídeme lo que quieras –susurró Andrés en la mismísima boca de Martín, en uno de los milisegundos que se detuvo a respirar-</p><p>Martín, sin contestar, separó con mucha dificultad su cuerpo del de Andrés, y volvió a sentarse recostado en uno de los extremos de la bañera, sonriendo como el que está a punto de hacer un pacto con el diablo.</p><p>-<em>Vení </em>–expresó éste con la mirada llena de lujuría, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano sobre su regazo, indicando que se sentara encima de él-</p><p>Andrés vaciló unos segundos. Hasta ese preciso momento no se había parado a pensar en el miedo que le daba que le realizaran sexo anal. La cultura de la que provenía él y la desinformación sobre el tema habían creado unos prejuicios muy grandes, y no podía tumbarlos simplemente en un segundo. Andrés trató de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Martín no se lo permitió.</p><p>-Tranquilo... no temas –susurró ahora en un tono más dulce, pero todavía consumido por el deseo- tan sólo <em>probálo </em>–finalizó tratando de brindarle la confianza que necesitaba.</p><p>-N...no puedo –contestó Andrés apretando la mandíbula. Realmente quería. Quería sentir de alguna forma a Martín dentro de él. Pero no estaba preparado, hacía sólo unas escasas horas que se habían reencontrado, que se habían acostado, que se habían sincerado. Pero en el sexo siempre había sido Andrés la parte activa, ya que Martín sabía que viniendo de relaciones con mujeres era la única opción que conocía.</p><p>-Tranquilo, no pasa nada –suspiró entendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo Andrés. Éste cambió de semblante, mientras las inseguridades empezaban a hacer acto de presencia en su cabeza y en su rostro – vamos a tu ritmo, ¿sí? –terminó Martín de la manera más dulce que su cerebro le permitió en ese instante.</p><p>-Gracias –suspiró Andrés, sintiendo que el mundo se le estaba yendo abajo. Las inseguridades habían arrastrado hacia su pensamiento emociones desconocidas, y empezó a notar cierto agobio y a cuestionarse que estaba haciendo con aquel hombre, si al final se iba a tener que marchar. El mismo dilema que la última noche del monasterio. ¿Para qué ilusionar a alguien si luego te vas a ir?. Todo esto ocupaba el cerebro de Andrés, mientras Martín estaba prendido en su propio fuego, esperando la decisión de éste.</p><p>-Eh, <em>oíme</em>, no quiero ver dudas en esos ojos eh –susurró Martín inclinándose hacia él, notando como algo no iba bien- Si <em>querés</em> lo dejamos –musitó llevando sus manos a la cara de Andrés, mostrándole toda la confianza que tenía.</p><p>-Necesito un poco de tiempo –respondió Andrés en señal de socorro mientras miraba a los ojos a Martín. El Andrés racional había vuelto. Pero el pasional seguía ahí, muy vivo, tratando de ganar la batalla y corresponder y aliviar el deseo de Martín.</p><p>-No <em>tengás</em> miedo –susurró Martín dulcemente, sabiendo que Andrés estaba sintiendo lo mismo que cualquiera en esa misma situación- puedo mostrarte esa lección en otro momento –continuó dejándole un suave beso en los labios sonriendo.</p><p>Andrés se calmó a la misma vez que su deseo volvía a resurgir, ante la cálida sonrisa de Martín a escasos centímetros de su boca. Podría haberse derretido allí mismo. Cómo dos manos, dos labios, su voz y, en definitiva, el hombre que tenía delante podía transmitirle todo aquello en un solo segundo. ¿Cómo había disipado sus demonios de forma tan efectiva y rápida? No lo sabía, pero cada vez se estaba dando cuenta que se estaba enganchando más y más a las reacciones químicas que Martín provocaba en toda su anatomía y fisiología.</p><p>-Sólo quiero que disfrutes –respondió Andrés con una pizca de temblor en su voz. Decir la verdad era muy complicado. Decir que estaba aterrado por todas las sensaciones contradictorias y nuevas era muy complicado.</p><p>-Yo sólo quiero que <em>vos estés</em> cómodo –susurró de nuevo sobre sus labios, mientras bajaba una de sus manos buscando la de Andrés- y que <em>disfrutés</em> tanto como yo –finalizó guiando la mano de Andrés hacia su miembro, mirando en todo momento sus ojos y respetando sus tiempos- tan sólo<em> dejáte</em> llevar y <em>ayudáme</em>- continuó Martín con la boca entreabierta al notar la mano de Andrés en su entrepierna- yo estoy<em> acá</em>, contig.. –Martín no pudo acabar la frase, ya que un jadeo le cortó la respiración, al notar como la mano de Andrés se movía de arriba abajo, con una maestría que ni él mismo poseía. Martín dirigió su otra mano a la entrepierna de Andrés para copiar los mismos movimientos, mientras el oxígeno trataba de hacerse algo de hueco por su garganta.</p><p>El hecho de que Martín hubiera estado guiando todos sus movimientos, había hecho mucho más fácil todo para que el deseo de Andrés de satisfacerle directamente se cumpliera, de una forma menos violenta para él.</p><p>El tacto del agua creando turbulencias a causa de los movimientos de muñeca de Andrés fue la gota que hizo estallar a Martín y jadear como nunca antes lo había hecho, provocando una reacción en cadena al ser escuchado por Andrés, que se vino casi a la vez que él mismo.</p><p>El gesto de Martín, con toda la delicadeza que un hombre con tales características podía mostrar, hizo que Andrés cerrara de un portazo todas las inseguridades que estaba teniendo. Hizo que comprendiera el motivo por el que no podía abandonarlo. Y era porque se sentía más vivo y más comprendido que nunca. Y no iba a desaprovechar esa ocasión.</p><p>Tras unos segundos en los que ambos se miraban con las mejillas coloradas tras el orgasmo, Andrés acarició las mejillas de Martín y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, agradeciéndole así el gesto que había tenido. Éste le correspondió el beso sonriendo. Era demasiado pronto para decir te quiero, aunque con buena gana se lo hubiera soltado tras conectar a ese nivel con ese ser.</p><p>-¿Dónde cenamos? –sonrió Andrés, llevándose a la tripa la mano para calmar el rugido de su estómago-</p><p>Antes de que pudiera responder, una llamada interrumpió la escena que se estaba dando en el cuarto de baño de la habitación 402.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrés cubrió su cintura rápidamente con la toalla blanca y se dirigió a la habitación al reconocer el tono de llamada. Martín observó alzando una ceja pensativo, mientras salía de la bañera con las piernas todavía temblorosas por el placer experimentado.</p><p>-Hermanito –exclamó Andrés sonriendo- Vale, vale –respondió Andrés mientras se le iba borrando la sonrisa conforme la conversación avanzaba- Tranquilízate Sergio, tenemos todavía 1 año, sí, estoy con él –continuó la conversación a la vez que notaba el tacto de Martín en su espalda. Se había acercado para comprobar si iba todo bien, pero al escuchar de quién se trataba, apretó su mandíbula e hizo ademán de separarse de Andrés. Pero éste, se giró y le agarró con la mano que tenía libre, para dejar claro quién era su preferencia- Está bien, coge un avión y vente a Palermo. Ya discutiremos el resto, adiós- colgó finalmente Andrés visiblemente alterado.</p><p>-Qué curioso que el <em>hijo de re mil puta</em> de tu hermano nos vuelva a interrumpir, ¿Por qué <em>carajo</em> le dijiste que viniera <em>acá</em>? No quiero ver a ese <em>sorete con patas</em> –masculló Martín tratando de zafarse del agarre de Andrés-</p><p>Andrés sabía de sobra que Martín se iba a sentir así. Y era normal. El detonante de que todo se fuera a la mierda había sido Sergio. Trató de no alterarse ante los insultos hacia el segundo hombre más importante de su vida. </p><p>Antes de viajar a Palermo, Andrés había hablado con su hermano de la visita, y habían tenido una fuerte discusión. Sergio pensaba que cuando Andrés volviera a ver a Martín, querría continuar con el atraco al banco de España. Andrés simplemente quería ver como se encontraba Martín y tratar solucionar los errores del pasado, a la vez que intentar recuperar su confianza para que les ayudara. Y esto era lo que no le había contado a Martín, el verdadero motivo del por qué se había acordado de él un año después: necesitaban un pequeño detalle para que su plan funcionara, y dicho detalle tan sólo se los podía proporcionar el mejor ingeniero.</p><p>-Martín, sé que todo esto es injusto, y pedirte que hagas esto después de todo lo que se de ti me provoca pinchazos aquí –susurró Andrés tratando de calmar el ambiente, mientras se señalaba su pecho- no he encontrado el momento para decirte esto, pero lo cierto es que necesitamos tu..-</p><p>-¿Qué pasa, que después de 1 año se pusieron de acuerdo los dos <em>hermanitos boluditos, </em>para buscar al perrito faldero cómplice que les ayude a imprimir billetitos? –le espetó Martín sin dejarle acabar, con las venas del cuello visiblemente hinchadas- <em>la puta que os parió pendejos de mierda</em> – terminó con los ojos vidriosos- Yo pensé que de verdad viniste porque te importaba- finalizó con una risa sarcástica. El nombre de Sergio le había despertado, de nuevo, los terribles recuerdos de aquella noche. Y, aunque no había escuchado toda la conversación, el hecho de que Andrés le hubiera dicho a Sergio que viniera, levantaba, cuánto menos, sospechas de que necesitaba su ayuda urgente.</p><p>-Vine porque me importas tú y porque me importa el plan de mi hermano –exclamó Andrés con sinceridad, de forma tajante.</p><p>-A mi con esa mierda no, ¿Quién <em>carajos</em> te <em>pensás</em> que soy yo? –contestó Martín fuera de sí mismo.</p><p>Andrés se quedó mirándole. Podía ver en sus ojos la tormenta interna que había despertado. Y la solución fácil era atacarle dónde más dolía, aunque Martín tuviera razón. Le hubiera encantado decirle que no, que su motivo principal de la visita era arreglar su historia, y decirle que lo que había sentido esa noche era real. Pero el Andrés racional hizo acto de presencia.</p><p>-Me marché para que tus sentimientos no interfirieran con el plan, como ahora mismo esta pasando-masculló Andrés con los dientes apretados, aún sabiendo que no tenía razón- y mi hermano sólo me hizo abrir los ojos –finalizó con dureza, tratando de justificar lo injustificable-</p><p>-¿MIS sentimientos? –recalcó Martín- Ah...claro...porque <em>vos</em> no <em>sentís </em>nada... -murmuró repasando con la punta de la lengua sus propios labios, para denotar prepotencia- <em>Tragáte </em>el orgullo y <em>admití</em> al menos la verdad</p><p>-Te dije que el sexo  es fácil, que no implica nada –respondió Andrés, sin saber realmente que estaba diciendo. Tenía que aprender a controlar sus palabras, porque no era lo que realmente pensaba. Pero cuando se sentía atacado, lo más fácil era contra atacar para hacer daño.</p><p>-<em>La concha de tu madre</em> –murmuró Martín retrocediendo, mientras empezaba a recoger su ropa del suelo, de encima de la cama y por último del suelo del baño, hecho una furia.</p><p>Siempre que discutían se destrozaban el uno al otro. Eran incapaces de expresar lo que realmente estaban pensando. Martín estuvo a punto de dar otro golpe bajo, pero decidió, por primera vez, morderse la mejilla por dentro y tragarse sus palabras. Los dos sabían que estaban siendo demasiado duros, el uno con el otro. Pero Andrés se llevaba la palma. Y no fue hasta que vio a Martín romper a llorar dentro del baño, recogiendo sus bóxers del suelo, cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad.</p><p>Su parte racional se esfumaba cada vez que veía a Martín destrozado. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. El problema es que ahora no sabía cómo arreglar lo que acababa de romper en mil pedazos. Pero trataría por todos los medios que Martín no se volviera a alejar de él. Al menos por ahora.</p><p>Pensar en que la visita a Palermo era realmente porque su hermano necesitaba la ayuda de Martín, en este momento, le hacía sentir rabia. Él no estaba de acuerdo con Sergio. No quería aprovecharse de Martín y luego volverle a dejar tirado. No. Andrés se había tomado como excusa que Sergio le ordenaba ir a buscarle, para poder verle. Porque no había pasado ni un solo día desde aquella fatídica noche en el que Andrés no hubiera pensado en Martín. Pero a ver como le explicaba todo esto. Las palabras y las frases se le amontonaban en alguna parte de su cerebro y no se ponían de acuerdo para pronunciarse a través de su garganta.</p><p>Andrés se acercó despacio, como quién se acerca a un animal asustado, tratando de disculparse por sus palabras. No era realmente él quién las había dicho.</p><p>-Martín –susurró, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, al lado de su amigo, y le ponía una de sus manos en el hombro- no se qué me pasa contigo, no soy yo mismo, al menos no cuando discutimos de esta forma neandertal –continuó dejando leves caricias en su hombro-</p><p>-Tan sólo viniste acá para ganarte mi confianza y que os ayudara a seguir con vuestro plan –murmuró Martín, cabizbajo, sin apenas fuerzas para continuar hablando, dándole la espalda a Andrés-</p><p>-Te quiero, Martín –susurró Andrés, con la voz temblorosa, mientras la mano derecha le comenzaba a temblar de nuevo, sobre el hombro de Martín. Éste se giró de inmediato para mirarle a los ojos, y comprendió que ésta vez era verdad. Pero las palabras de antes no se las había llevado todavía el viento, y la herida seguía escociendo- Joder –susurró Andrés, cogiendo su mano con su otra mano para calmar el temblor, mientras se avergonzaba por haber expresado ese sentimiento en voz alta. No entendía por qué, todas las frases que quería decirle no le salían, pero esas dos palabras se habían hecho hueco para pronunciarse casi sin pensarlas.</p><p>Martín dejó de darle la espalda y se levantó del suelo con los ojos todavía llorosos, tendiendo su mano para que Andrés hiciera el mismo movimiento. Pero todavía sin contestarle a la sincera confesión de Andrés. No estaba preparado para asumir, ahora, un te quiero. No después de lo que acababa de decirle. Sin embargo, ver la debilidad de Andrés le hacía recordar como hacía unas horas le contaba su secreto más profundo. A él. Y como le llamaba en sueños aterrorizado. Sabía que Andrés estaba sintiendo algo fuerte por él, pero no podía permitir que lo destrozara tan fácilmente. </p><p>Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, mientras el temblor de Andrés no cesaba. Martín se acercó un paso a él, para coger sus manos temblorosas entre las suyas, diciéndole ''aquí estoy'' con ese gesto, sin palabras.</p><p>Un incómodo rugido proveniente del estómago de Martín, ésta vez, interrumpió el emotivo momento. A pesar de que se le había cerrado completamente el estómago, la necesidad fisiológica de ingerir algún tipo de energía, tras el día que estaba viviendo, era cada vez mayor.</p><p>-¿Pedimos servicio de habitaciones mientras hablamos de todo con calma? –susurró Andrés, viendo como el temblor comenzaba a cesar entre las manos de Martín-</p><p>Martín asintió, sin contestar y se apartó con suavidad, mientras comenzaba a vestirse. Andrés supo que todavía era pronto para curar la herida, pero era un paso muy importante que Martín no se hubiera marchado y le estuviera brindando la oportunidad de explicarse bien.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capitulo final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La noche hacía ya rato que había caído sobre la ciudad de Palermo. En la habitación de aquel hotel, sin embargo, la oscuridad acababa de aparecer tras la acalorada discusión de sus dos huéspedes, que ahora trataban de visualizar la luz al final del túnel.</p><p>Andrés servía en los dos platos la lasaña, especialidad de la casa, que el servicio del hotel les había subido como plato principal de la cena. Como entrante les habían degustado con un magnifico queso italiano y les habían brindado, además, una botella de vino gran reserva para acompañar, junto con una más pequeña de limoncello, para acompañar a su vez al brownie y a la tarta de la casa que les esperaba de postre.</p><p>Martín decidió no servirse vino, para tratar de estar lúcido y comprender las explicaciones de Andrés, que ya iba por la mitad de la primera copa. El nerviosismo de éste era más que evidente.</p><p>-¿Recuerdas la pesadilla? –murmuró Andrés en voz baja, tras unos largos minutos en los que no se habían dirigido ni la mirada. Martín afirmó con la cabeza para que continuara- Es recurrente, siempre noto como mi cuerpo no responde a mis órdenes, y como tú te alejas con lágrimas en los ojos, sin poder ayudarme.</p><p>-<em>Sabés</em> que daría la vida por vos –masculló apretando la mandíbula, todavía esperando la explicación del tema de su hermano- no<em> tenés</em> que tener miedo, si <em>querés</em> estaré a tu lado– dijo mientras trataba de partir la lasaña con el tenedor. Andrés sonrió levemente al presenciar la escena, mientras las palabras de Martín resonaban en su cabeza.</p><p>-Igual, y sólo igual, en vez de asesinar a esa inocente lasaña con el tenedor, el cuchillo te ayude –susurró sonriendo viendo como la lasaña de Martín rebosaba por los lados y se esparcía y deshacía ante la presión del tenedor, que no lograba cortarla del todo.</p><p>Martín soltó una leve sonrisa a la par que soltaba los cubiertos y cruzaba los brazos, como cuando un niño pequeño se enfada. Andrés sonrió y tomó sus cubiertos para partirle la lasaña, mientras trataba de responder a todas las inquietudes de Martín</p><p>-Martín, he venido para despedirme –susurró mientras cortaba a pedazos pequeños la lasaña- y, déjame explicarme –acalló el gesto de abrir la boca a Martín- voy a ir a ese atraco sólo, -Sabía que si algo iba mal, no dudaría en dar su vida. Y eso jamás lo permitiría- el motivo de venir hasta aquí no ha sido sólo porque mi hermano te necesite –terminó mientras soltaba los cubiertos tras cortar toda la lasaña y dirigía sus manos hacia las de Martín.</p><p>-¿No encontraste el momento para hablar de esto durante el día? –susurró éste, todavía dolido, agradeciendo el cálido contacto de sus manos-</p><p>-El tiempo es relativo, querido Martín –susurró Andrés con su peculiar tono de voz, mientras preparaba uno de sus discursos- llevo aquí apenas 12 horas, y en ese intervalo de tiempo, me han sucedido más cosas que en los últimos 10 años –se tomó un segundo para tomar aire antes de continuar- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?</p><p>-Sos un maestro respondiendo preguntas con otras preguntas –susurró Martín- Claro que lo recuerdo, pero quizás ese tema podemos hablarlo en otro momento –finalizó zafándose de las manos de Andrés con delicadeza. Tenía hambre y la lasaña se iba a enfriar como continuara con sus discursos filosóficos.</p><p>- <em>Buon appetito </em>–sonrió Andrés viendo como Martín se lanzaba a la comida- y perdóname por no haberte mencionado lo de Sergio. Y por ser un completo imbécil, me conoces perfectamente y sabes que en caliente no sé hablar –terminó mientras partía ahora su lasaña, viendo como Martín disfrutaba de la comida-</p><p>- <em>Grazie </em>–contestó Martín, sin saber cómo reaccionar a la disculpa, con la boca llena mientras por los lados de la comisura de sus labios se deslizaban pequeños restos de comida.</p><p>Andrés se quedó unos segundos mirando a aquel hombre. Al principio le causó ternura ver cómo comía, y no pudo evitar estirar el brazo para quitarle los restos de comida de la comisura de sus labios, sonriendo. Martín paró de comer y el rubor se instauró en sus mejillas, al sentir los dedos de Andrés en su rostro retirando los restos de comida.</p><p>-También vine por el plan, sí, es verdad –admitió Andrés aprovechando el acercamiento y notando como las facciones de Martín se tensaban bajo sus dedos- Pero te aseguro que todo lo que hemos vivido ha sido real –se sinceró y retiró la mano de su rostro, expectante a la reacción de él- Y cuándo me preguntaste para cuánto tiempo venía, te dije la verdad. No tengo billete de vuelta, pero... -agachó la mirada esperando que Martín finalizara la frase.</p><p>-Está bien, <em>tenés</em> que marchar pronto, lo sé –susurró en un suspiro recogiendo con el tenedor los pocos restos que quedaban en el plato- <em>dejáme</em> ir a Madrid con vos –añadió levantando la mirada del plato y fijándola en los ojos de Andrés.</p><p>-Quédate aquí, ultimando el plan, con la nueva fórmula que me mostraste, y, cuando vuelva dentro de 1 año, lo ponemos en marcha –susurró haciendo una pausa con el brillo en sus ojos. No podía decirle que no. Así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue animarle a seguir con su verdadero plan- Aunque sea para hacerme una digna despedida de esta vida. Tú y yo. –susurró de manera quebrada al pronunciar las últimas palabras. Su mano derecha comenzó a temblar, haciendo que el tenedor cayera al plato. Tenía miedo de pensar en el final. Le aterrorizaba.</p><p>Martín miró con preocupación a Andrés mientras los ojos se le volvían a llenar de agua salada, pero sin mostrarle que él también tenía miedo. Ahora tenía que ser su mayor apoyo.</p><p>-Tranquilo –susurró Martín volviendo a tomar su mano- acá estoy–finalizó con la mandíbula todavía tensa tratando de calmarlo. Tan sólo le importaba el bienestar de Andrés.</p><p>Andrés reprimió la emoción que estaba a punto de salir por sus ojos. Pensó en cómo en tan sólo unas horas había cambiado tanto. Cómo se habían sincerado el uno con el otro, conectando a todo tipo de niveles. Cómo le había dicho ''te quiero'' hacía apenas media hora. Y como Martín era la mejor persona que había conocido en toda su vida. Ahí estaba, tomándole de la mano, cuando lo que se merecía era estar sólo.</p><p>Aunque quisiera, no podía dejarlo entrar en la fábrica de la moneda. Su verdadero plan era no salir con vida de allí. Andrés no tenía el valor suficiente para afrontar la vida que le esperaba. Que quizá no era tan mala, pero pensar que tenía que depender de alguien para ciertas tareas jamás entraría dentro de sus planes. Si Martín descubría su verdadero plan, jamás lo permitiría. Por eso lo había incentivado a seguir con el plan. Aunque no entrara en sus planes vivir para entonces, al menos Martín tendría un objetivo por el que luchar y luego, cuando descubriera la realidad, quién sabe si mantenerlo vivo en espíritu, elaborando el plan que habían diseñado juntos. Aunque fuera para hacerle memoria. Sólo esperaba que algún día Martín pudiera vivir en paz, y tranquilo, sin él. </p><p>Durante el postre, ambos comían sin hablar de nada, simplemente intercambiando cucharas y bocados de cada postre, para deleitarse de la maravillosa cocina italiana. Cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos.</p><p>Martín sabía de lo que era capaz Andrés. Y tenía miedo porque sabía que podía actuar de forma imprevisible. Pero el hecho de que le hubiera propuesto continuar con el plan, y esperarlo un año, en cierto modo le había devuelto la ilusión. Si entraban los dos a la fábrica de la moneda, nadie podría seguir ultimando del plan del banco. Si los dos morían en la fábrica, nadie les podría hacer honor. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Martín cuando pensó en la pequeña posibilidad de que Andrés muriera en la fábrica. ''Es un plan perfecto, es muy difícil que las cosas se tuerzan''. Esa misma frase se repetía Martín para autoconvencerse de que no había peligro, y de que tenía que dejar marchar a Andrés.</p><p>-¿Cuándo llega tu hermano? –preguntó Martín tras finalizar la cena, mientras apilaba los platos, uno encima de otro.</p><p>-Pasado mañana –respondió Andrés ayudando a recoger la mesa- Se que puede parecer que no tenga ningún tipo de sentimiento, pero lo cierto es que el plan es su mayor amor, y hará todo lo que pueda para conseguir que sea perfecto –finalizó suspirando-</p><p>-Aunque se lleve sentimientos y personas por delante... entendido –respondió Martín levantándose y retirando los platos en un carro que les había proporcionado el servicio de habitaciones.</p><p>-Lo siento, Martín –susurró Andrés mientras se levantaba también de la mesa, y se dirigía al mueble bar para destapar el limoncello y servirlo- ¿Me perdonas? –murmuró levantando uno de los vasos de chupito lleno- Dicen que quién es capaz de beberse esto de un trago tendrá buena suerte- añadió sonriendo levemente.</p><p>Martín se acercó a su posición y tomo el otro vaso lleno, sin decir palabra, y lo chocó con el de Andrés, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.</p><p>-También dicen que brindar mirando directamente a los ojos trae buen sexo –contra atacó Martín sin despegar su mirada de la de Andrés. Martín no quería desperdiciar ni un solo minuto de la compañía de Andrés. Menos ahora, que sabía que sus días estaban más contados que nunca.</p><p>-<em>Touché</em> –sonrió Andrés juntando su vaso con el de Martín y bebiéndolo de un trago, al igual que él, mientras se acercaba un paso.</p><p>Martín, sin hacerle esperar, cerró la distancia entre los dos y subió sus dos manos a la nuca de Andrés. Y se besaron. Se besaron suave, distinto, con sentimiento, sin lengua. Dejaron sus labios unidos durante unos segundos, sin decir ni hacer nada más. Era una disculpa y un te perdono en idioma del amor.</p><p>-¿Puedo dormir con vos? –susurró Martín separando los labios unos centímetros. Esta vez en su mirada no había deseo. Sólo había ternura y ganas de hacerle una confesión.</p><p>-Estaré más que encantado –respondió Andrés, cogiendo una de sus manos mientras le guiaba hasta la cama-</p><p>Ambos se volvieron a desvestir, ésta vez con calma, hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Se miraron unos segundos, más bien se contemplaron, como si de una obra de arte se tratara, y se metieron debajo de las sábanas blancas de aquella cama extradoble. Y sus cuerpos volvieron a buscar el calor que desprendían mutuamente.</p><p>-Siempre busqué en otros cuerpos lo que no pude encontrar en el tuyo –susurró Martín, mientras se acercaba al torso desnudo de Andrés y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, rodeando con su brazo su cuerpo, sintiendo así cómo el universo le había regalado ese momento de paz. O más bien el destino. Allí, abrazado al cuerpo de él, sintió que era el ser más afortunado de todo el cosmos- pero lo cierto es que ahora sólo me apetece dormir acá, escuchando tus latidos –susurró cerrando los ojos. Nunca había dormido con ningún hombre. Nunca había pasado toda una noche abrazado a nadie. Nunca había dejado que eso sucediera, porque se agobiaba. Pero ésta vez era distinta. Y es que realmente estaba enamorado, en cuerpo y alma. Y sabía que ésta podía ser una de sus últimas noches juntos. Y sólo quería disfrutarla abrazado a él. A su amado. De su amante.</p><p>Andrés, sin decir nada, rodeó su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro le acariciaba el pelo, sintiendo como la respiración de Martín se hacía cada vez más profunda. Sentía como su propio corazón latía cada vez de forma más relajada ante el contacto con su cuerpo, y pensó que lo que había ido buscando toda su vida, la felicidad, estaba justo ahí. Abrazado a él. Durmiéndose en lo que era su última semana juntos.</p><p>*************************************************************************</p><p>Los primeros rayos de luz entraban a través de la cortina de la habitación, a pesar de que el día era más bien grisáceo, pues una borrasca acababa de aterrizar sobre la ciudad. Un tremendo estruendo despertó a Andrés de susto. Posterior a eso, comenzó a sonar como las gotas de lluvia chocaban enfurecidas contra el cristal. Sin embargo, para sus oídos, eso era un regalo.</p><p>Tras unos segundos, asimilando el rápido despertar y determinando la ubicación de su cuerpo en el mundo, notó que sentía frío. Y era normal. Martín estaba enrollado con toda la sábana de la cama de 1'90, en la otra punta de la cama, de lado, con las piernas por un lado y los brazos por otro. Pero manteniendo, sin embargo, el contacto con Andrés con uno de sus brazos, que pasaban por debajo de su cuerpo y se estiraba hacia la posición de éste. Seguro que al despertar lo tendría completamente dormido. Andrés sonrió y pensó en el terremoto que era Martín incluso durmiendo, por el aspecto que lucía ahora mismo la cama. Como si 7 elefantes hubieran pasado por encima. Y él, ahí dormido, tan tranquilo.</p><p>Se permitió cerrar los ojos unos segundos, disfrutando del sonido de la tormenta, mientras se acercaba dando una vuelta sobre si mismo a la posición de Martín, para abrazarle a sus mantas y a él por detrás, por ese orden.</p><p>Martín seguía dormido plácidamente, a pesar de los sonoros truenos que estaban cayendo. Andrés decidió despertarlo, o al menos intentarlo.</p><p>-<em>Buongiorno ­</em>–susurró a las mantas que tapaban casi en su totalidad al ser de Martín- <em>BUONGIORNO ­</em>–alzó su tono de voz, tratando de estirar las sábanas para descubrir su cuerpo. Nada. Apenas consiguió que Martín se removiera y cambiara de posición, ésta vez, a la fetal para ser exactos. Andrés sonrió y se acercó a su oreja, mordiéndola levemente. Martín echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un acto de reflejo y se despertó al son de <em>la concha de tu madre</em>. Nunca había tenido buen despertar. Tampoco le habían despertado nunca así. Seguido al maravilloso ''buenos días'' que le había soltado, tras unos segundos de asimilar donde estaba y por qué no se parecía a su cama, se giró para ver quién lo acompañaba. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba Andrés, con una mano en la nariz tratando de taponar la hemorragia que le acababa de causar con el cabezazo. Sin embargo, no había dolor en sus ojos, más bien ternura. Martín se frotó los ojos y se pellizcó varias veces en la cara para comprobar que estaba despierto. Que no era un sueño.</p><p>-La puta que me parió, Andrés!! –exclamó llevando sus manos instintivamente también al lugar de la hemorragia- Iré a por papel –las separó y se levantó corriendo hacia el baño, olvidándose que estaba entrelazado entre las sábanas. Lo que provocó la caída de Martín al suelo y su consiguiente retahíla de insultos hacia las sábanas y hacia si mismo, mientras volvía a levantarse y corría hacia el baño.</p><p>Cuando volvió, Andrés estaba sonriendo con las manos llenas de sangre. Una escena un poco peculiar. Se apresuró a ponerle el papel y presionar su nariz hasta que la hemorragia paró a los 2 minutos.</p><p>-Es el mejor despertar que he tenido en mi vida –sonrió Andrés, retirando el papel con suavidad mientras se levantaba para lavarse las manos-</p><p>-Soy un <em>sorete tobogán de piojos, la concha de mi prima </em>–se lamentó Martín recogiendo las sábanas del suelo, mientras escuchaba la risa de Andrés dentro del baño. Tras unos instantes, se dio cuenta de la tormenta que estaba ocurriendo fuera.</p><p>-Tranquilo, la próxima vez dejaré que te despiertes tu solito –murmuró Andrés volviendo a entrar a la habitación. Y entonces pensó ''¿La próxima?'' . No quedaban muchas más.</p><p>-Harás bien, si no te arriesgas a que la próxima –recalcó- te haga una llave de judo –sonrió aliviando la tensión que había en sus facciones, al ver que Andrés estaba bien-</p><p>-¿Ah sí? –susurró mientras se acercaba al lado de la cama donde permanecía sentado Martín, empujándole hacia detrás, para justo después ponerse encima de él- Igual la llave te la hago yo ahora –continuó subiendo los brazos de Martín hacia arriba y apresándolos con sus propias manos, mientras con su cintura apretaba levemente la de Martín, haciéndose sentir – como venganza por lo de mi nariz –finalizó Andrés acercando sus labios a los de Martín, sin tocarlos.</p><p>-Creo que <em>te cagaré a trompadas</em> todas las mañanas, si la venganza va a ser ésta –sonrió Martín mordiéndole el labio, mientras notaba como toda su sangre se acumulaba en un único punto en su cuerpo. Y dolía. Dolía mucho porque tenía todo el peso de la cintura de Andrés ahí.</p><p>Andrés se zafó de los dientes de Martín y absorbió sus dos labios, dejándolo casi sin respiración cuando su cintura comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos sobre la suya. Los ojos de Martín se dilataron al notar el roce y sus brazos hicieron fuerza para soltarse del agarre de Andrés. Pero éste no lo permitió.</p><p>-Yo de ti me estaría quieto –susurró Andrés sonriendo, al tener el control. Unió los dos brazos de Martín en un solo punto para sujetarlo con un brazo y tener el otro libre, para bajar hacia su cintura y bajarle lentamente el bóxer que llevaba puesto. Para ello, levanto unos segundos su cintura, liberándole del roce, y los bajó completamente. Los de Martín y los suyos propios. Cuando ya no tenían ningún tipo de tela entre ellos, volvió a bajar la cintura para volver a encontrarse con la entrepierna de Martín. Un rayo cayó en ese momento, iluminando toda la habitación, casi a la par que el jadeo de Martín al notar el cálido contacto con Andrés. El suelo tembló levemente, mientras los muelles de la cama sonaban acompasados con las gotas de lluvia.</p><p>-<em>Hacé</em> algo ya por dios –susurró Martín sin poder librarse de los agarres de Andrés, desesperado-</p><p>Andrés dejó un beso húmedo en los labios de Martín, para luego separarse y dejarle con ganas de más. Prosiguió su ruta de besos por el cuello, hacia su pecho para continuar hacia su bajo abdomen. Ahí se frenó, y miró hacia arriba.</p><p>-Ahora voy a soltarte, ni se te ocurra moverte –susurró lleno de deseo Andrés. Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo se lo había visto hacer a sus mujeres, y a Martín. ''No tiene que ser tan díficil''. Pensó. Realmente quería hacerlo. Aunque el miedo a lo desconocido era fuerte. No sabía si iba a sentir rechazo. Pero necesitaba liberar aquella tensión y mostrarle a Martín que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por él.</p><p>-No me moveré en los próximos 99 años, lo prometo –susurró Martín arqueando su cintura, tratando de tener contacto con los labios de Andrés, que seguía inmóvil en aquel punto- <em>Dale</em>, despacio, suave, <em>sos</em> bueno, tranquilo –murmuró Martín intentando guiarle, con las pocas palabras que su cerebro era capaz de decir en ese momento.</p><p>Andrés tomó aire, de manera casi dramática, como si fuera a bucear en el mismísimo pacífico, mientras alcanzaba el miembro con una de sus manos para guiarlo a su boca. Martín no pudo evitar contener la carcajada, al ver como Andrés mantenía el aire con las mejillas hinchadas.</p><p>-<em>Tenés</em> oxígeno suficiente, corazón, no hace falta eso –susurró de la manera más tierna que pudo, provocando que Andrés se sonrojara- tranquilo, cariño –finalizó con suavidad.</p><p>Andrés, al escuchar cariño por primera vez, se relajó a la vez que su deseo aumentaba. Y dejó de pensar. Pasó a la acción, repitiendo paso por paso todo el proceso que el día anterior había realizado Martín. Y por la cara y los sonidos que éste emitía, no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Martín hizo un esfuerzo para no irse ante el primer contacto de su lengua. Pero sabía que no iba a aguantar muchas pasadas más.</p><p>-<em>Apartá</em> –gimió Martín con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio, conteniendo todo lo que podía- por favor</p><p>Andrés quería hacer lo mismo que Martín. No le importaba que se fuera dentro de su boca. Quería probar el sabor de él. Y no se apartó. Martín agradeció, entre dientes, el gesto de Andrés, pues le encantaba que tuviera toda la confianza del mundo para él, y finalmente se fue. Se fue y su gemido estuvo a punto de insonorizar el tremendo estruendo que acababa de acontecer fuera, a causa, nuevamente de la tormenta.</p><p>Martín, vacío, se quedó boca arriba, sin poder realizar ningún tipo de movimiento, mientras Andrés limpiaba con delicadeza sus comisuras, orgulloso de haberlo complacido. Martín, hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por mover su cuerpo. Andrés también se merecía liberarse de toda la tensión que su sangre estaba causando en su bajo vientre. De este modo, hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Andrés, que todavía estaba encima, le frenó.</p><p>-Te dije que ni se te ocurra moverte –volvió a repetir, sonriendo.</p><p>-Pero... -bajo la mirada hasta su miembro y volvió a subirla hacia sus ojos-</p><p>Andrés, sin contestar, cogió una de las manos de Martín para dirigirla a su zona más sensible, mientras guiaba todos sus movimientos.</p><p>-Cállate –susurró Andrés volviendo a besarle, ésta vez sin separarse, mientras las manos de ambos terminaban por liberar toda la tensión de Andrés, el cual, sin dejar de besar a Martín, gimió como nunca antes lo había hecho.</p><p>Andrés se dejó caer al lado de Martín, y ambos se quedaron, exhaustos, mirando al techo, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones.</p><p>-Quería ir a un sitio hoy, pero no sé si te gusta bailar bajo la lluvia –susurró sonriendo Martín tras unos minutos reflexionando con el techo.</p><p>-A mi me gusta todo –sonrió Andrés diciendo intencionadamente sus palabras</p><p>-Gracias –murmuró Martín, por lo que acababa de ofrecerle minutos antes.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>Ambos abandonaron el hotel tras haberse dado una ducha y haberse vestido. Andrés llevaba una maleta pequeña y una mochila, así que decidió dejarlas en el hotel para recogerlas al final del día.</p><p>Andrés compró un paraguas en la misma recepción para caminar hasta donde quiera que Martín le llevara. No le importaba. La ciudad era una obra de arte en sí. Y con lluvia y Martín, todavía más.</p><p>Ambos caminaban por la calle, bajo el mismo paraguas, pero todavía sin cogerse del brazo. Las cosas entre ellos funcionaban así. Cada uno su espacio, hasta que decidían que ese espacio tenía que desaparecer.</p><p>Llegaron a la calle principal donde todas las tiendas estaban abiertas, a pesar de que había poca gente en ellas por el temporal que acechaba sin cesar.</p><p>-El sitio que te dije es allá, al fondo, <em>sabés</em> que en el sur de este país, hay ciertas organizaciones... -susurró dejando que el entendimiento de Andrés completara la frase.</p><p>-Sí, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con nosotros. O conmigo –respondió Andrés pensando que Martín se había vuelto loco por un instante.</p><p>-Vamos y lo comprenderás –sonrió confiado Martín, mientras trataba de acercarse un poco más a Andrés, porque las gotas de lluvia le mojaban su hombro derecho.</p><p>Al llegar al portal, Martín tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió. Los dos hombres que estaban en el portal, le vieron y le dejaron pasar. ¿Con quién se había relacionado Martín en la ciudad?.</p><p>Al llegar a la trastienda, Andrés comprendió por qué le había llevado a ese lugar. Y quién era su contacto.</p><p>-<em>Buongiorno Andrea, questo e mio amico. Vogliamo vedere quello che hai per lui, possiamo? </em>–preguntó Martín con un italiano impecable</p><p><em>-Certo, avanti caro </em>–sonrió Andrea mientras les dejaba pasar.</p><p>Andrés le miró un segundo y comprendió el por qué Martín había decidido estrechar la relación con él. Y al ver cómo le trataba, en parte sintió tranquilidad de que alguien hubiera estado cuidando de su amigo este tiempo, y todo el que estaba por venir.</p><p>-<em>Acá</em> está todo el mercado negro de Sicilia, <em>podés</em> elegir lo que sea que <em>necesités</em> para el atraco, que será completamente imposible de rastrear –sonrió Martín mientras se dirigía a uno de los pasillos- hay algo que yo mismo te voy a regalar –siguió sonriendo mientras cogía un accesorio marrón, a modo de tirantes, en el cuál había dos fundas para guardar las pistolas.</p><p>Andrés sonrió, aprobando con la cabeza el regalo de Martín, mientras seguía mirando armamento y accesorios. Finalmente, apuntó en su móvil todo lo que le parecía interesante para mostrárselo a Sergio al día siguiente. Martín por su parte pagó el accesorio que le iba a regalar a Andrés y se despidió de <em>Andrea</em> gentilmente.</p><p>****************************************************************************</p><p>La noche volvió a caer como cada día en la ciudad, todavía mojada por la tormenta que seguía al acecho. Ambos llegaron al apartamento de Martín en taxi, tras haber recogido las pertenencias de Andrés del hotel, y haber cargado todas las bolsas de la compra. Ambos se habían pasado la tarde caminando bajo la lluvia y discutiendo por quién llevaba mejor el paraguas. Al final, los dos se habían mojado igual, y habían dejado la discusión para otro momento. También se habían pasado por el supermercado para hacer la compra y dar un poco de vida al apartamento de Martín.</p><p>-Bueno, ya que te hice de guía turístico y de algo más, al menos ahora me harás la cena, ¿verdad querido? – pronunció Martín sonriendo cerrando con llave la puerta-</p><p>-Qué menos –respondió este dejando sus pertenencias en un lado de la estancia y dirigiéndose a la cocina- Pero antes, me gustaría cambiarme de ropa. A algo cómodo –finalizó mirando hacia la habitación, a la que todavía no había entrado-</p><p>-Por supuesto, vengo ya –respondió Martín entrando en la habitación, y saliendo a los dos minutos con una chaqueta de chándal de Adidas granate y un pantalón cómodo oscuro. Mientras él, se había puesto una camiseta básica verde y unos pantalones cortos negros de chándal.</p><p>Andrés sonrió y se cambió allí mismo, dejando el traje de hoy colgado de la percha de la entrada. Llevaba la chaqueta del chándal desabrochada, puesto que no llevaba camiseta interior, dejando ver su torso desnudo.</p><p>-Como no hagas rápido la cena pasaré directo al postre <em>boludo</em> –sonrió Martín mirando lo bien que le quedaba ese chándal a Andrés, el cuál se limitó a sonreir ante el cumplido.</p><p>-Ve guardando lo que hemos comprado y mientras yo haré algo rápido de cenar, para que no se demore mucho ese postre –guiñó un ojo preparando todos los ingredientes.</p><p>Ambos se deleitaron el paladar con la cena que había preparado Andrés. Se le daba muy bien cocinar. Y más cuando le ponía cariño y entusiasmo a lo que hacía.</p><p>-¿Querés ver una peli o preferís ir a la cama? –sonrió Martín, directo como él era siempre.</p><p>-La verdad es que estoy agotado y me duelen los pies de caminar. Así que elijo la segunda opción –respondió con una sonrisa- pero ésta vez para dormir, como anoche.</p><p>Martín asintió sonriendo. No le importaba no hacer nada. Él era feliz con el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca. De este modo, ambos recogieron la mesa y se dirigieron a la cama, donde Andrés cayó en un sueño profundo nada más tumbarse. A Martín, le costó un poco más dormirse, y decidió dejar leves caricias por toda la espalda desnuda de Andrés, pensando en cuánto iba a echarle de menos. No podía ni imaginárselo.</p><p>***********************************************************</p><p>Por la mañana, una fila de mensajes acompañados de un sonido incordioso alumbraron la pantalla del teléfono de Andrés, despertando ésta vez a ambos. Era Sergio, acababa de aterrizar. Martín se tensó levemente al leer su nombre en la pantalla, pero miró a Andrés, y acarició su cara, para dejarle ver que estaba todo bien.</p><p>-Dile que venga acá, para hablar de lo que tenga que hablar, y que luego se marche a su hotel –murmuró Martín frotándose los ojos y levantándose- voy a preparar todo.</p><p>Andrés asintió, dándole las gracias con un suave beso.</p><p>Sergio había cogido dos noches en un hotel próximo a la casa de Martín. El avión de vuelta salía 3 días después, ya que la conexión Palermo-Madrid era bastante buena y salían 3 vuelos a la semana. Para Sergio, no había tiempo que perder. Necesitaba a Andrés en Madrid cuánto antes. Tan sólo faltaba un año para la hora cero. Y todavía tenían que alquilar la casa de Toledo y buscar a los componentes de la banda.</p><p>Sergio siguió las instrucciones de Andrés para encontrar el apartamento de Martín, y llamó a la puerta. Fue Andrés quien la abrió.</p><p>-Ave María purísima –soltó sonriendo, como siempre hacía cuando llamaba a la puerta del monasterio-</p><p>-¿No vas a madurar nunca, Andrés? –respondió Sergio buscando, nervioso, a Martín.</p><p>-Espero que no, sería una putada hacerlo –murmuró Andrés con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras cerraba la puerta tras pasar Sergio-</p><p>Sergio pensó en por qué se veía tan feliz a Andrés. Pero no le hizo falta mucho tiempo para saberlo. Y tampoco quería detalles sobre el por qué. Mientras respetara el plan, lo demás le daba igual.</p><p>-<em>Mirá</em> quien ha venido con el rabo entre las piernas –apareció Martín, saliendo del baño con la cremallera todavía desabrochada.</p><p>Sergio hizo un gesto de rechazo, apartando la mirada de Martín.</p><p>-De verdad Sergio, te asustas por todo –sonrió Andrés cogiéndolo por los hombros, mientras miraba a Martín y sonreía.</p><p>-Martín, yo lo siento por todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotros, aunque, es evidente que quizá lo habéis solucionado –murmuró haciendo un gesto con el pulgar y el índice subiéndose de su particular forma las gafas- y diría que más de una vez, por el aspecto de la habitación, pero en fin no quiero saber nada de eso –finalizó nervioso.</p><p>Martín y Andrés se miraron y sonrieron. Aunque Martín todavía no había perdonado a Sergio.</p><p>-¿Que <em>querés</em> de mí?, al grano –dijo Martín acercándose a su posición, observando los planos que llevaba bajo el brazo-</p><p>-Tan sólo necesito ayuda para que me expliques estos planos. Que significan estas variables y si podemos aprovechar esto para ganar tiempo y jugar con la policía. También necesito saber cómo entrar a todas y cada una de las cámaras acorazadas.</p><p>-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que mis sentimientos nublaban mi juicio y que no era objetivo –susurró Martín en un tono irónico, dándole de su propia medicina a Sergio.</p><p>Andrés se limitaba a sonreír disfrutando del espectáculo, mientras apretaba los hombros de Sergio, que por momentos se tensaban más y más.</p><p>-Está bien, descarga toda tu ira y tu furia contra mi, pero por favor Martín, ayúdame. Ayúdanos. Te necesitamos –respondió Sergio con la postura encogida.</p><p>-Tranquilo, que la ira y la furia ya la descargué, y varias veces –respondió guiñándole un ojo mientras Andrés no podía parar de reir.</p><p>-Bueno, ya está bien –dijo tajante Sergio-¿me vas a ayudar o me voy?</p><p>-Tranquilo hermanito, un poco de karma de vez en cuando viene bien –sonrió Andrés guiñándole un ojo a su amante- Además, él ha encontrado la solución al misterio del banco, podríamos hacerlo tras acabar este atraco- Sergio lo miro fulminante, con la mandíbula apretada- pero esto ya lo debatiremos en unos meses –finalizó sonriendo Andrés.</p><p>Los 3 pasaron todo el día haciendo cálculos y repasando y finalizando uno por uno los detalles del atraco a la fábrica. Martín no lo llevaba del todo bien, pero si quería que Andrés volviera, el plan tenía que ser perfecto. Por eso había decidido ayudar a Sergio. Sólo y únicamente por Andrés.</p><p>-Bien, pasando a otro de los puntos, y no por ello menos importante, al principio se propondrán o bien números o colores, incluso ciudades, para distinguirnos entre nosotros. Personalmente pienso que los nombres de ciudad será lo que mejor nos identifique. Pero lo dejaré a la elección de la banda. –finalizó tachando el último punto Sergio-</p><p>Martín y Andrés se miraron, casi leyéndose la mente.</p><p>-Yo me llamaré <em>Berlín</em> –afirmó Andrés, sin apartar la mirada de Martín. Entre ellos sabían que eso era un homenaje, al que un día fue un sitio especial. Martín asintió, casi emocionado por el orgullo y el honor de que hubiera decidido ese nombre.</p><p>Pasaron prácticamente los 3 días dibujando planos y estudiando el plan hasta dejar todos los hilos atados. Fueron a ver el almacén de <em>Andrea </em>para hacerse con equipamiento ilegal, pagando dinero para que lo mandaran a España sin ser descubierto. Nada podía fallar. Era realmente perfecto.</p><p>Sergio se iba al hotel cada noche, solamente para dormir y ducharse, así les dejaba la privacidad que necesitaban a los dos.</p><p>Y llegó la última noche.</p><p>Sergio se despidió de Martín, de un abrazo. Al día siguiente ya no lo volvería a ver, porque iría directo al aeropuerto en taxi. A pesar de sus diferenciar, eran muchos años de amistad, y dentro del corazón de Martín, había algo que lo apreciaba.</p><p>-Mucha suerte compañero, espero verte pronto –susurró Martín, un poco emocionado.</p><p>-Gracias por todo amigo, cuídate –respondió Sergio marchándose al hotel-</p><p>Era la última noche que iban a pasar juntos. Al menos en esta vida. Aunque esto Martín todavía no lo sabía. Sin embargo, Andrés sí, y como un hombre sabio le dijo alguna vez ''Las últimas veces son mucho mejores que las primeras''. Y en efecto, así deseaba que fuera. Al menos con él.</p><p>-Estoy listo, Martín, quiero que seas tú y quiero que sea esta noche –susurró Andrés cuando ambos se dirigían a la habitación. Martín comprendió, al ver como brillaban sus ojos, que se refería a la conversación que habían tenido en la bañera. Éste asintió con dulzura y le dirigió a su cama, mientras ambos se deshacían, una vez más, de la ropa que cubría sus cuerpos. Andrés cayó debajo y Martín se situó encima de él, uniendo su cintura y comenzando a torturarle de placer con sus movimientos.</p><p>-Tranquilo, no te haré daño –susurró Martín con dulzura llevando su boca a la oreja de Andrés, mientras con la mano alcanzaba un bote de lubricante de su mesita de noche- te lo aseguro –continuó dejándole besos por el cuello, tratando de relajarle. Andrés buscó su boca. Quería olvidarse de todo besando sus labios, cada vez con más ganas y más deseo de que aquello, que había tenido durante muchos años como prohibido, sucediera al fin. Aunque no podía evitar estar en tensión, pero quería hacerlo. Quería notar a Martín dentro de él. Quería conectar con él todavía más. Y para siempre.</p><p>Martín dejó un camino de caricias por todo el abdomen de Andrés, haciendo con un gesto que se diera la vuelta, mientras le guiaba con suavidad hacia la posición de cuatro patas. Era la más sencilla y la que menos dolor provocaba, según sus experiencias. Éste empezó trazando círculos sobre su espalda a la vez que apretaba sus hombros para relajar toda la tensión allí acumulada. Fue bajando sus caricias hasta su espalda baja, y ahí sacó el bote de lubricante para que Andrés disfrutara al máximo la experiencia.</p><p>Martín se detuvo un momento, para comprobar si Andrés seguía estando bien, pero no lo hizo falta mucho tiempo, cuando Andrés buscó el roce. Y entonces sucedió. Martín entró dentro de Andrés, con suavidad, sujetando con una mano la mano de Andrés, apretándola con firmeza y con la otra su cintura, para dirigir el ritmo de sus caderas. No tardó en saber que lo estaba disfrutando cuando él mismo movió sus caderas más y más rápido. La mano de Martín abandonó la cintura y se dirigió al miembro de Andrés. Y lo que ocurrió un minuto más tarde fue algo que siempre recordarían los dos. Algo mágico, jamás antes experimentado. Ambos alcanzaron el clímax a la vez, pero la sensación que sus cuerpos experimentaron fue triplicada por 100. Ambos cayeron rendidos, mientras Martín lograba pronunciar un 'gracias'.</p><p>Pasados unos minutos, cuando ambos asimilaron lo que acababan de experimentar, y cuando ambos cuerpos dejaron de temblar de placer, ambos se miraron, a la vez.</p><p>-Te amo –susurró con la voz temblorosa Martín, por primera vez. Jamás se lo había dicho con palabras.</p><p>-Y yo a ti –respondió Andrés, acercando sus labios a los de él, y quedándose dormido mientras le besaba.</p><p>Martín sonrió, notando que iba a explotar de amor, y cogió la sábana para tapar a los dos, mientras se quedaba abrazado al hombre que amaba, y que había descubierto en apenas 72 horas, que era correspondido.</p><p>*******************************************************************************</p><p>Y el día más temido llegó. El día de la despedida.</p><p>Cuando Andrés abrió los ojos, Martín ya no estaba a su lado, pero su sentido del olfato pudo ubicarlo a tan sólo unos metros de él, con una bandeja con las tostadas y el café amargo que tanto le gustaba.</p><p>Andrés sonrió mientras cogía la bandeja y hacía morritos para que Martín se acercara y le diera un beso de buenos días.</p><p>-Gracias, rey –susurró Andrés tras despegar sus labios.</p><p>Martín sabía que era su último día hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Aunque no se imaginaba que fuera para siempre. Aún así, el instinto le decía que la próxima vez que volviera a ver a Andrés no iba a ser el mismo que ahora. Y eso causó que los ojos de Martín se llenaran de lágrimas, al notar los labios de su amado y se dirigió fuera de la habitación tratando de que Andrés no notara su estado. Al menos ahora. Sabía que tenía que desayunar rápido y salir hacia el aeropuerto.</p><p>Tras unos minutos que a Martín se le hicieron cortísimos, Andrés salió, con la bandeja vacía, y totalmente vestido con uno de sus elegantes trajes. Hoy le había tocado el turno al de la chaqueta verde. Sonrió mientras dejaba la bandeja encima de la mesa y recogía sus últimas cosas.</p><p>-Esto me lo llevo –sonrió cogiendo la chaqueta de chándal de adidas granate- y por supuesto esto también –susurró cogiendo la funda de las pistolas, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.</p><p>Martín no pudo más, y echó a llorar, poniendo sus manos en los ojos para intentar evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Andrés cerró los ojos, aguantando también el llanto y se acercó a él.</p><p>-Amigo mío –susurró Andrés calmándolo- Quiero que seas fuerte, no olvides que eres mi otra mitad, y que nos volveremos a encontrar–continuó hablando en tono muy grave mientras cerraba el espacio con Martín. A su misma vez cogió con las dos manos la cara de éste, notando como su barba comenzaba a pinchar.</p><p>-Pero... -dijo Martín, volviendo a mirar con ojos llorosos a Andrés-</p><p>-Pero...tenemos que separarnos un tiempo, cariño, lo sabes tan bien como yo –volvió a susurrar, mientras su mano trazaba la línea de la mandíbula de Martín, acariciando su barba de 4 días, y la otra quitaba la primera lagrima con la yema de los dedos- vine para despedirme y decirte que eres la persona más especial de mi vida, junto con Sergio, no lo olvides nunca –terminó Andrés, viendo la cara de Martín borrosa a causa de la acumulación de lágrimas que tenía en los ojos, pero que no iba a permitir que brotaran.</p><p>-Que nos volvamos a encontrar –sollozó Martín mientras alcanzaba la mano de Andrés y la acariciaba sobre su propia mejilla-</p><p>-Tenlo por seguro que sí –respondió, mirándole, mientras se acercaba a su oído –<em>Whatever happens in the future, trust in destiny</em> –entonó en un susurro grave la canción. Y entonces Martín comprendió que todos estos años la había cantado pensando en él. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras se lanzó a abrazar con fuerza a Andrés. No quería dejarlo marchar. No ahora. Pero sabía que el atraco era importante para él. Y sabía que idear el plan del banco le permitiría tener la mente distraída. Esperando su retorno.</p><p>-Siempre te encontraré, no lo olvides <em>flaco</em> –susurró Martín separándose para mirarlo a los ojos, para posteriormente dejarle un suave beso – Ten cuidado y <em>volvé</em> a por mí, <em>Berlín- </em>finalizó Martín antes de dejarlo marchar.<em> Él</em> conservaría la esperanza de volver a verlo día tras día. Hasta que una devastadora noticia saltara en todas las cadenas de televisión a nivel mundial, 1 año más tarde. ''<em>Fonollosa, abatido''.</em></p><p>-Siempre te esperaré, dónde sea que esté, y de una forma u otra, el destino nos volverá a juntar –finalizó Andrés mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Andrés volvió a juntar una última vez sus labios con Martín. Sabía que era la última, y el beso duró más de 1 minuto. No podía despegarse- Adiós, <em>Palermo</em> –susurró finalmente sobre sus labios, haciéndole un guiño con el ojo, mientras miraba a su alrededor.</p><p>Se dijeron ''te amo'', a la misma vez, y Andrés marchó, girándose hacia atrás varias veces para recordar el rostro de su amante para siempre. ''Te espero arriba, mi amor'' Pensó, cuando se giró la última vez.</p><p>Martín no entendió si se refería a la ciudad o a él como próximo integrante de la banda. Cuando verdaderamente lo supo fue 3 años y medio más tarde, cuando Sergio llamó a su puerta, con lágrimas en los ojos. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>